Kurosaki Beelzebub
by Killuminator
Summary: His life had always been hectic and chaotic as it possibly can be. He had fought countless enemies, died several times, and been to Hell and back. But what shall happen when he had to face a new challenge, in the form of a child. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS, WILL BE RESUMED LATER
1. Found a baby, got a wife

**Author's notes : The story takes placce in the Bleach universe, after the Winter War. This time Ichigo still have all his powers and look. I just replace Oga with Ichigo****.**** Rated T for now.**

_**Summary : His life had always been hectic and chaotic as it possibly can be. He had fought countless enemies, died several times, and been to Hell and back. But what shall happen when he had to face a new challenge, in the form of a child.**_

-Karakura River-

Ichigo was chasing the last hollow of the day, before heading back home for dinner. The one he is chasing right now is one of the low class hollow, which looked like a giant ape. It was wounded by one arm and one leg, and was bleeding profusely. However, despised its size and damage, it was still very fast. Ichigo knew it wouldn't last long, and decided to end it quickly before it can get back to Hueco Mundo. He used a quick shunpo and blocked the hollow's escape route, and quickly dispatched it by one quick slice to the head. The hollow howled in pain before it disintegrated in nothingness.

Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu to his back and decided to head home, when he suddenly saw something floating in the river. Unbeknown to him he was back to the place where his mother died. Thinking about this suddenly filled him with sadness. He merely shrugged his head, wanting to clear his head and went to the river bank. To his surprise, the "thing" that was floating in the river was an old man. Ichigo noticed that there was a certain reiatsu around the man, and he didn't seem to be alive. Not because he was drowned, but it seemed that no one around can see them both. Decided that the man must be some sort of spirit, Ichigo took out his zanpakutou to purify this soul.

Just as he was about to do so, the man split himself open, revealed a completely naked baby inside. The latter looked like he was sleeping, the chest moved up and down by each inhale and exhale. Curious, Ichigo lifted the baby up. By doing so, the old man closed himself and sunk himself into the river, completely disappear out of sight, leaving no trace, not even a single bit of reiatsu left, not that Ichigo would be able to trace it anyway.

He looked at the baby in his arms, the usual scowl still plastered on his face. Slowly, the baby opened his eyes, and let out a small cheering sound of " Da buuh ", and latched himself on Ichigo's left shoulder, the only free spot that the oversized butcher knife didn't take.

"**I can sense something strange about this little kid here Ichigo". **The zanpakutou suddenly spoke.

"What do you mean Zangetsu ?" Ichigo asked, wondering what did his soul partner mean.

"**For instance, this baby is definitely not** **human. I can sense something like a certain reiatsu inside him, and it's not from Soul Society nor Hueco Mundo.".**

Ichigo simply frowned, but Zangetsu could tell that he is quiet disturbed by this.

"**Fear not. I don't sense any danger from him".**

"I'm not afraid, you know. It's just that what should I do with a kid like this ?".

"**How about you throw it into the river to wherever it came from huh King ?**", his hollow's side laughed at the cruelty he could inflict.

"Shut yer trap, horse." Ichigo said, a hint of anger in his voice was clearly shown.

"**Ya ain't no fun King."**

Ichigo decided to ignore his dark side and nugde the little kid on his shoulder instead.

"Oi little guy, wakey wakey. You can't just go and attached to someone so suddenly ya know."

"That would be ridiculous, boy." A woman's voice can be heard above his head. "There is no chance in hell the young master would associate himself with the like of you."

Ichigo looked up and saw that there was a blond woman there. She looks quite young, about 18 or less. A black lolita costume was on her body, together with a matching black pair of boots and black umbrella. The outfit gave a clear description about her curves. Inside Ichigo's head te hollow was giggling like a pervert, much to Ichigo's annoyance. She was riding something like a bird, only it was monstrous and nasty looking. The woman smirked a little at the Shinigami and slowly descended to the ground.

"A female Byakuya. Tch, great, just something that I need right now." Ichigo thought.

"Come on master" the woman said, advancing toward the baby, "Hilda's here to bring you home."

This earned another "Da buh" from the baby, as he turned away and held tighter to Ichigo's shoulder. This time it's the smirk that is plastered on Ichigo's face.

"He hates you", he said with a grin. Inside his head his hollow was rolling with howls and laughter, but Ichigo paid him no mind.

"Come on master", the woman named Hilda pulled one of his leg, "we need to leave this trash. He's not good for you."

The baby, who was visibly unhappy about this, kept clinging to Ichigo. Judging from his expression, he's was about to cry. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by both Ichigo and Hilda.

"Oh no, this is not good" Hilda mustered. "Master please don't cry, this would be bad for Dada."

"Dada ?" Ichigo mused. He was wondering what was so bad about a baby crying except it's annoying, electric sparks start gathering around the baby, and with a loud "DA BUUHHH", a lightning strike hit the three of them. As the smoke cleared, the scene revealed the baby completely unharmed, and so did Ichigo and Hilda, with the exception of a few scorches marks and smoke coming out from their clothes and hair. Ichigo simply dusted off his hakama, and a slightly annoyed scowl on his face.

"Oi, woman, what the hell was that ?" Ichigo asked.

The woman, Hilda, who seemed to be calm now, start to speak in a calm and low tone, with lots of pride in it.

"My apologizes. The name is Hildagard, and I'm serving as that baby's demon nurse. The baby you are holding, is my current master, the one who will become the next king of our race, the demons. His name is Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub the 4th."

"Demons huh?" Ichigo mused. This earned a slight nod from Hilda.

"This might seem strange to you but the lightning just now would be more than sufficient to prove his power as the future demon king."

"**The woman is right Ichigo." **His inner soul spoke.** "They are from a different kind of dimension than ours. But considering all the things you have encountered up till now, it wouldn't be that surprising."**

"Well I'm not gonna ask what kind of demon you are, but I have one question. So what exactly are you doing in the human world ?"

"You see, the current demon king, Lord Beelzebub the 3rd, had asked us to come to the human world and find a parent to my master, Lord Beelzebub the 4th.". Hilda took a deep breath and continued. "As you see, the master, much to my sadness, has chosen you as his parent, and it's your duty now to raise him to become the next Demon King, and finally destroy the human world."

Ichigo just stared at her in disbelief. What kind of father would just abandon his son to a total stranger? On top of that, raising him to become responsible for world destruction, this is not something Ichigo would approve.

"No, I refuse to do that." Ichigo shook his head, and picked the baby up. "Take him and leave."

"That is what I'm intended to do. Now, please, just die."

With a sly smile, Hilda unsheathed a sword out of her umbrella, much to style of Urahara's cane, and charged at Ichigo. To her surprise, her sword was caught between his fingers, and with so much ease. With a simple flick of his hand, he shattered her blade in pieces, and the force threw Hilda back, leaving her speechless. Never had she witness such display in power. She, the wet nurse of the Demon King, no less than one of the highest class demon. She then walked closer to Ichigo, and bow her head in defeat.

"I still have not approved of you as the Master's parent. However, your power is indeed worthy of His approval. I admit my defeat and shall assist you in the task of raising him."

"My answer is still ..." Ichigo said.

"**You know King, about the part of throwing him to the river, scratch that. Keep him, and we can have that woman as a bonus."** His dark side laughed like mad at the thought of having this woman made Ichigo blush like a tomato.

"**For once Ichigo, I actually agree with the Hollow, and it's not about the woman. Rather than have him destroy mankind, how about we raise him the right way?"**

This put Ichigo into thinking, and he knew that Zangetsu was right. Looking at the baby in his arms, some unknown feelings crept up in his mind. It was tender, caring and loving. Letting out a sigh, he spoke to Hilda, who was still waiting for a final answer

"Fine, I agree."

Upon hearing this, Hilda straightened up and walked closer to Ichigo. She was happy, that now after such a long time of searching, her Master had finally found a man worthy. Of course, her pride wouldn't let her show all that emotions on her face, but she couldn't help but smile. This, of course go unnoticed by Ichigo, because his denseness is just as high as his power.

"Well then, show me your house. Let's go home." She demanded.

Annoyed by her tone, Ichigo just scowled like always. "Fine, just try to keep up. I don't want to be late for dinner. Yuzu is making curry rice today."

And with that, Ichigo shunpoed away, and Hilda immediately called her demon bird.

"Ak-Baba, let's go. Full speed."

Together they flew up, and flew as fast as a Jet can be. Once in a while Ichigo would stop to five Hilda a head up. Beelzebub on his back was laughing, clearly having fun at being carried at the speed of light. After a short while, they had arrived home.

-Kurosaki Clinic-

They stood at the door to his house, and Ichigo seemed to be nervous.

"What is the matter, um… What is your name again ?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah, I forget about introducing. The name is Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

Hilda just simply nodded. "Aren't we going in?".

"Yea… about that, you might wanna step back a little."

Hilda gave him a questioning look, but did it anyway. Ichigo opened the door and shouted "I'm home!". Immediately, a flying foot came out, directed toward Ichigo, followed by a middle-aged man with a trimmed beard. The kick suddenly froze in mid-air when he saw Hilda standing at the door. Ichigo, of course didn't let a chance slip by and punched him in the stomach, sending him fly into the house and smashed against the wall.

"Yeah that's was my dad Isshin." Ichigo scratched his head sheepishly while explaining to Hilda. "He's just crazy, so do your best to ignore him."

Isshin, who didn't pass out yet, immediately stood up and ran to his poster of his wife, cried out loud, letting his tears streaming freely.

"Oh Masaki, our boy brought a beautiful woman home. I'm so proud of him."

"Da buh." Beel climbed from Ichigo's back onto his shoulder and wave at the man. At the same time, Yuzu came out of the kitchen and Karin came home from her soccer training. All eyes rest upon Ichigo's shoulder upon hearing the sound of the baby. The reactions of the family varied from person to person. Yuzu dropped the spoon in her hand and started stuttering something about baby and illegitimate, while Karin just wolf whistled, and patted on Ichigo's other shoulder, thumbs up saying "Good job". Isshin just cried out more while saying to the poster.

"My son has brought me a grandchild. He has finally become a man. Daddy is so proud of you."

Ichigo just subconsciously facepalmed himself, while Hilda slowly lift Beel up and bow down to the ground.

"My name is Hildegard. You can call me Hilda. From now on I and this child shall be in your care. Please be kind to us.".

Ichigo's eyebrow just twitched rapidly at the scene display before him. Yuzu and Karin just played with Beel while his dad brew some tea and sat down with Hilda. That damn woman just blatantly lied about their relationship to his dad like it really happened. Of course, it's not like he can really change anything now. He just wondered what he had gotten himself into when his hollow spoke.

"**It seems like my King got me a Queen. I really looked forward for tonight."** And after that all he could hear was laughter coming from the dark side. Damn that bastard and even Zangetsu gave a light chuckle. But his inner conversation was interrupted when Yuzu shouted out "Dinner's ready".

"Just a minute, I'm gonna change." Ichigo shouted back. With a quick shunpo, he leaped toward the stairs in in less in a minute, he was back in his body and was downstairs, ready for dinner. The dinner went pretty smoothly, except for the constant staring from Yuzu toward his shoulder, where baby Beel rested( yeah he decided to call him that, since Beelzebub sounds a little too negative. ). Karin and Isshin kept snickering at the thought of Ichigo raising a kid, and how did he manage to get such a beauty as his girl. After dinner, they all sat at the couch and drank some tea.

"So, when are you guys gonna marry?" Isshin suddenly asked, tears in his eyes, barely able to hold his laughter.

"No we are not dad." Ichigo answered, annoyed.

"We are gonna save it after education." Was Hilda's answer. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock while everyone just nodded in approval. He grabbed Hilda's hand with baby Beel constantly on his back and went to his room. Yuzu just looked at them questioningly while Karin said "Just let them go". Isshin just sat there and gave his daughters a knowing smile.

Back to his room, Ichigo stared at the woman on his bed and asked.

"Oi are you seriously wanna do this?"

"Do what?" Hilda said.

"Live here, raise the baby, eh… um, marry me, and pretend to be my wife?" Ichigo swallowed a big gulp, barely able to said the last part. His ears were red, and Hilda just snickered.

"Yes, for the Demon King, I'll be able to do anything, even if I have to stand down so low with a human like you. After all, I was only born to serve my Master."

"You seem to be a very dedicated mother."

Hilda said nothing, but on the inside, she was feeling something strange. Someone called her a mother, and a dedicated one at that. It would seem that a single simple sentence like that awoke her inner maternal instinct.

"Well whatever, let's go to sleep. You can get a bed in Yuzu's and Karin's room." Ichigo said, yawning. "Let's go to sleep. I have school tomorrow."

"No, I will sleep here with you." Another shock to Ichigo when Hilda said that. What the hell is that woman thinking? Ichigo's face slowly started to get red, while his hollow wolf whistled and howls constantly. Even Zangetsu smiled at the thought of his partner finally losing his "innocence".

"After all, that would be natural, considering we are his parents" Hilda continued.

"Fine you sleep here."

Hilda leaped out of the bed and stood in the middle of the room, starting to unzip her dress. Ichigo immediately turned red and yelled.

"Hey what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Getting undress and go to sleep. You wouldn't expect such a fine lady as me go sleeping with a dress on would you ?"

"But..but..don't you feel embarrassed ?"

"I'm your wife. Or… don't you like what you see ?" Hilda lower her dress, and asked him teasingly.

"No.. no, I mean you're pretty and all, but I'm not used to that." Ichigo couldn't believe his own words either. For the first time in his life he complimented a woman that is not his mother pretty.

"My my aren't you innocent." Hilda smirked at the sight of Ichigo's blushing like mad, making his head red. Ichigo walked to the drawer, avoid looking at Hilda's half naked body, and seek out a pajama set. He threw at her and walked away, baby Beel still on his back the whole time, sleeping soundly.

"Change into that. It's mine, so it's a little big, but it'll be fine. I'm out".

Hilda just stared at the clothes in her hands, simply shrugged and changed in to his clothes. It's a little baggy, but the scent smelled nice. She went to the bathroom, only find Ichigo there brushing his teeth. She waited until he was done, and when inside.

"I've prepared a set of toothbrush and towel for you. It's on the dresser." Ichigo said, and the left to his room.

A few minutes later Hilda went inside his room. Baby Beel was sleeping in the middle of the bed, while Ichigo lay close to the window looking at the baby with the cover over him and baby Beel. She walked to the bed and slipped into the cover. Before Ichigo could protest, she simply smiled and captured his lips with hers. After a long kiss, she smiled at him and said.

"Good night dear."

Ichigo could just stare at her in disbelief. His first kiss was just stolen from him, by a woman he just knew for a few hours. He laid down, stare at the ceiling, wondering about what he had done wrong in life to get this.

**Author's note : Sorry if I made Ichigo and Hilda a little bit OOC in this fic. Forgive me for my grammar, English is not my language. This is the longest I chapter I have written, however this is my second fic, and the first one was an one-shot. Please read and review. Any criticism is welcome. Flames, roasts or BBQ me if you must, I can live with that. **


	2. Kurakara's Most Notorious Couple

**Author's note : Hi people I'm back with a new chapter. Bet you would like it. Remember the golden rule : Like = R&R. Don't like = don't read. Without further interruption, here is Chapter 2.**

-Kurosaki Clinic-

Ichigo woke up in the morning with a tingling sensation on his lips, and he was surprise. For once his dad didn't jump into the room through the window or bash the door down, then woke him up the Isshin's way. His left side felt warm and his arm hurt. Looking to the left, he saw Hilda, his so-called wife, and baby Beel, his adopted son, still sleeping. Ichigo touched his lips, still remember the sweet flavor and the feelings he had last night, when his first kiss was taken. Hilda, by that time was awake, slowly opened her eyes and looked at Ichigo, smiled. But this was interrupted by the sounds of baby Beel waking up. She lifted him up, and climbed over Ichigo toward the window. She opened it, and called out to her demon bird, which was sleeping in the yard. Ak-Baba immediately flew up with a single swing of its wings, and hovered in front of the windows, Hilda's shoulder bag in its beak. After Hilda took the bag, it descended down and continued its nap.

Ichigo just looked at the woman before him, fingers still touching his lips while his emotions ran rampant. It's not like he had never seen a girl in a pj before, but the thing with Rukia was different. She was sleeping in his closet, and wore Yuzu's pj. To him, Rukia was like a sister. But when he looked at Hilda, he felt different. Having she woke up beside him, and she in his pj, which was a few sizes too big, making the clothes sagged a little, revealed her body to him, made him blush.

"**You want her don't ya Kingy ?"** his Hollow laughed. **"Don't deny it. I'm you remember ? I know what you want."**

"Just shut up" Ichigo said mentally. He looked at Hilda, who in turn was changing into her normal dress. This made him blush furiously and tried to fight back a nosebleed. He jumped out of the bed, snatched baby Beel who was laying on the bed and ran out of the room. Hilda was left in the room wondering, but then she just shook her head and continued to change.

Downstairs, Ichigo was munching on a piece of toast with eggs made by Yuzu, when Hilda tossed him a bag. He looked inside and saw that it contained 3 bottles filled with milk.

"These are food for the master. These should be enough for today."

Ichigo simply raised an eyebrow, wondering why she gave it to him but then Hilda spoke.

"Of course you are going to bring him anywhere you go. The master is attached to you, and if you are too far from him, he shall cry. You know the result."

Ichigo wanted to open his mouth to find a valid reason to decline, but found none. Then he just slammed his head to the table, causing it nearly to break. After that, he just took his bag with one hand, while the other one lifted baby Beel up and let him latch onto his shoulder and walked out. He got a lot of stares toward him, or to be exact, toward his shoulder. But no one dared to speak to him, considering his usual scowl on his face, added with his reputation around Kurakara Town, one would think it's wise to not speak with him. Ichigo didn't know what is wrong with him, or baby Beel, then realization hit him like a brick. Baby Beel was naked the whole time. He made a mental note to bring him and Hilda to go shopping for clothes after school. But now he had to dash to school or else he would be in trouble. He had been late too often due to his work that his teachers didn't care anymore, but Ichigo feel guilty.

-Kurakara's High School-

When he entered the class, all eyes were on him. Whispers started to spreading through the class, with the exception of his small group friends. But their reactions at the baby indicated enough that they have questions. Tatsuki just frowned, Chad's hair was covered his face so no one could tell what he was thinking, Uryu just adjusted his glasses and Orihime just smiled and wave at Ichigo and Beel. The first period went pretty smoothly, and for Ichigo's part, he just dazed out the window. But then during lunch is when the trouble began. Tatsuki was the first one walked to his table and stared at him questioningly. Ichigo just scratched his head and said.

"I believe you guys have a few questions."

"You are damn right we do." Tatsuki just slammed her hand on the table.

By the mean time the gang was gathering around him. Ichigo decided to choose his words carefully, another thing that he never did. He didn't want to involve his friends deeper in his mess, knowing that would only bring more troubles. His friends had suffered enough from all the battles they had gone through because of him. Taking a deep breath, he gave his answer.

"Well, after several complicated things, I've become a father".

The reactions were different. Chad just frowned, not that anyone can see anyway. Uryu put his hands on Ichigo's shoulder, and said "Congratulations". Orihime and Tatsuki just laughed at the thought of Ichigo being a father. Mizuro just stood there texting, nut gave him a thumb up. Keigo just ROFLed, unable to hold his tears.

"Please do not make fun of my husband please." An cold voice spoke.

All heads turned to direction where the voice came from. There at the door stood Hilda, fully dressed in the Kurakara High uniform. She smirked, and walked to Ichigo, the latter had only one thought running through his head.

"Oh shit." He mentally cursed. His hollow just stood there inside his head and laughed like crazy.

"What are you doing here ?" Ichigo asked after found his voice back.

"Can't a woman come and look for the father of her child ?" was Hilda's answer before she lifted Beel up and proceed to sit on Ichigo's lap. This caused everyone else in the class to gasp. Orihime just smiled, and walked away while Tatsuki glared daggers at him. Before Ichigo can figure out what happened, Keigo just came crying at him with arms wide open, wailing "Ichigo you are so mean!". This earned him a double kick, each from Ichigo and Hilda. This time it's Chad that gave Ichigo a thumb up, while Uryu wished him good luck and walked away after Orihime.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing here anyway." Ichigo asked after everyone was gone.

"You forgot your bento." Hilda said as she picked his bento out of her shoulder bag. "Beside I'm the master's parent. I have the duty to watch over him, and the only way to do so is enroll into this filthy human school."

"Don't look so low on human. We are stronger than you think." Ichigo said, feeling insulted. "How do you enroll into this school anyway, you didn't kill or threaten anyone for this did you ? "

"Don't worry. I enroll into this school the official way. Being a high class demon has it benefits you know, such as the right connection." She smiled at him, making him turned away, slightly nervous. "I'm sorry if I insulted you, but that is the way I am."

"You seriously want to be my wife don't you ?". This earned him a nod from Hilda, who was currently feeding Beel with a bottle of milk. "Why ?".

"At first it was because the master chose you, so I have no choice but to become your wife. We don't want our cover to be blown, at least not until the master is fully mature. Secondly, we demon race are a race that looks up to power. Those with higher power deserve our respect, and with us females," Hilda looked at him and smiled, "our affections."

Ichigo's ears were as red as they could be. Did she just confess to him ? Well, sorta since she said he had gained her affections.

"**Whoo ! Way to go King. You just scored big time. And here I am fearing that my karma was so bad I've been put into a gay guy."**

"I'm not gay ! Zangetsu, what should I do ?"

"**I don't see a reason to panic. Just accept her feelings. As part of you, I know you like her too, although it's just a bit."**

Before Ichigo could wake up from his inner debate whether he would answer Hilda's "affections" or not, she already pulled him closer and took another kiss, more passionate than last night. Everyone in the room just instantly froze, and after the kiss, they all just gasped for air. In the meantime Ichigo had already noticed what his body felt, but it's already too late.

"Well, it's not like we can go back anyway." He said sheepishly at Hilda, who in turn smiled slyly at him. "We might just as well as work something out."

The bell ended the lunch as well as their conversation. The homeroom teacher walked in announced.

"Well guys we got a new student today." He looked around, but found none of the surprised faces like he expected, but found the reason sitting on Ichigo's lap. He pointed out to her and gave her an inviting wave.

"Would you please come over here and introduced yourself to the class."

Ichigo just nodded at Hilda, and she gave him Beel, who was still sucking at the almost empty bottle, and walked toward the board. She gave the rest of the class a slight nod and introduced herself.

"My name is Kurosaki Hildagard." All eyes rested on Ichigo, again. "You can call me Hilda. As you see my name has the Kurosaki part in it, because I'm Ichigo's wife." Again this caused the whole class to gasp for air, while some of the guys stared at Ichigo full with jealousy. As for Ichigo's part, he just put his face down against his desk to hide the embarrassment. Fortunately Orihime wasn't there, since she got gym with Tatsuki.

The rest of the day went quite well, much to Ichigo's surprise. Every time he sensed a hollow, before he could react, it was gone. Of course, this frustrated him, but he figured that afro guy must have taken care of it, since the amount of reiatsu was pretty low. Hilda was assigned to sit at the back, but she just took a seat next to him, by simply sending Keigo an icy glare, making the poor guy nearly stumbled on the floor. When class ended, everyone just left to spread the rumors throughout the school, with the exception of the gang, waiting for Ichigo to walk home together.

"Sorry guys, but I have something else to take care of." Ichigo said. "You guys just go home first, okay?"

"I'll see you at school tomorrow then Kurosaki." Ishida said.

"Okay, bye guys." Ichigo said when they parted ways at the gate. He turned to Hilda, and held her hand with baby Beel on his back. This little action made the both of them blush, although Hilda hid her emotions better than Ichigo, whose emotions were evident on his face.

"So where are we going ?" Hilda asked. Ichigo pointed at her and Beel, simply stated.

"You two can't be like this all the time, you know."

"What do you mean ?" Hilda asked.

"Well, for instance, he's naked. We can't have him doing that all the time. Secondly, I want to buy you some clothes to wear. I don't think the Lolita dress can't be worn all the time, right ? Beside, you can't just wear my pj every night."

"But I like your pj." Hilda pouted a little, making Ichigo blushed. He never thought a demon woman could be looking this cute. Not to mention the fact that she was trying to take his life yesterday, and totally fawning over him today.

"Just go with me, okay. Think of this as a date, and then we can learn more about each other."

Hilda just nodded. She knew that this is a custom for human to go on dates to learn about their partners, but for herself this would be the first time she go on one beside the theories she learned back in the Demon World. Of course, this is the same for Ichigo, as it's the first time he took a girl out for a date. Lucky for him he's loaded. Apparently saving the world from an evil Soul Reaper with a god complex and killing 2 Espadas had earned him enough money to live through the rest of his life with comfort, not to mention the money he earned from his daily duty as a Substitute Shinigami.

-Kurakara Town-

On his way to the mall, there were whispering about the three of them. The old folks commented between "Young love" and "Kids these days", while some other couples just looked at them and frowned. Even some punks had the nerve to walked up to them and tried to hit on Hilda. Needless to said, they were all defeated in less than 30 seconds by said woman. Their date went smoothly, and they ended up buying a lot. Baby Beel got 5 pairs of matching clothes sets for now, all of them must be to Hilda's liking, as she said "must be worthy for the master". For Hilda, Ichigo bought her a few summer dress, 2 yukatas and a black kimono with autumn leaves designs on it, together with fishnet stockings. As for lingerie Ichigo let her decided for herself, but Hilda insisted on him check it out for her, and Ichigo ended up having trouble holding his flood of nosebleed back.

-Kurosaki Clinic-

The surprise his father got in store for both of them was when they were home. Of course, Isshin didn't greeted Ichigo with his usual "Daddy's Miraculous Flying Kick", but just his usual goofy smile, and lifted baby Beel from Ichigo's back and went to the living room to play with him. Yuzu greeted them and told them that dinner would be ready soon, and they should go and get changed. But the real surprise is behind his door.

As Ichigo opened the door to his room, he just dropped his bags and his jaw nearly touched the floor. His old room was gone, and instead he found a new room, not really a room, but rather an apartment. Gone were his old desk, bed, closet and drawer. But instead he found a double king size bed, and next to it was a baby cribs, complete with a dream catcher hovering above it. Looking to the right, he saw his old school stuffs, next to 2 office desks, fully equipped with computers and references books. Looking to the left, he saw that he got his own kitchen, linked to a bathroom and shower.

Ichigo just let all the bags there and went downstairs. Looking at his dad playing with Beel, he asked.

"Did you and Hat-n-Clogs adjust my room to a warped dimension ?"

"Yes we did. Think of it as a present for your wedding, and thanks for you to bring me a wonderful grandchild."

"Thank you." Ichigo said back. This brought tears to Isshin's eyes, but he quickly regained his composure. Leaning closer, he whispered into Ichigo's ears.

"By the way, we made the area around the bed soundproof. Just hit the button on top of the bed to switch the barrier on or off. The condom box is in the drawer. Have fun. Having a demon as a wife is not easy.".

"Don't ruin the moment dad." Ichigo said, annoyed, after refraining himself from smashing his dad into the wall. But then he realized what he father just did say, and he's shocked.

"How did you find out ?" He asked.

"I'm your father." Was Isshin's simple answer.

Decided not to press on this matter further, Ichigo left. Figured that Hilda was a demon, seeing some kind of warped dimension wasn't fazing her at all, and even so, she wouldn't let it shown on her face. Walking back to his room, he found that Hilda had already putting all the bought clothes into their respective drawers.

"Let's change. After the dinner we need to go somewhere." Ichigo said. She in turn just looked at him with a curious stare.

"I wanna go a give my gratitude to the guy who made this room for us."

Hilda just nodded and finished cleaning up their clothes while Ichigo go to the bathroom to change. Even though they are currently dating and living together, not to mention the fact that they are posing off as husband and wife, Hilda just can't help but laugh at his shyness, and this is the same for his Hollow.

"**Oh come on King I can't believe you just didn't bang her brains out right now on your freakin soundproof bed. What the hell are you thinking. Do you really want me to go all out to take over and start the game ?".**

"Just shut up. I'm not a pervert like you okay. When the time comes, it happens, no need to rush it. Besides, I want to get to know her better first."

"**Well I shall be patient for now, just because you are my King. But if you go along with this whole thing you might just as well seal the deal.. so …"**

And it was suddenly quiet. Ichigo was wondering why the connection was cut when Zangetsu spoke.

"**I just shut him up for you. He was getting on my nerves to. Especially when he starts to project inappropriate images."**

Wondering what was so inappropriate, but then knowing his hollow was a pervert, it's better not to ask. Ichigo didn't even want to know. He said goodbye to his sword and went downstairs for dinner with Hilda, who in the meantime had already changed into a yukata.

-Urahara's Candy Shop-

After dinner he took baby Beel on his back and said that he was going with Hilda for a walk. They went to the candy shop of Urahara, only to find its owner sitting in his living room, his ever present white-green striped hat on his head and white paper fan in his hand, his cane on the floor next to him. What surprised both Ichigo and Hilda is that the person sitting next to Urahara.

"Oi, you are the drowned guy yesterday." Ichigo pointed at the man.

"I wasn't drowned, simply floating." He answered.

"Whatever" Hilda said. "Explain to me why you are here Alandelon ?"

"You know him ?" Ichigo asked, only to meet Hilda's cold stare. Realizing his mistake, he slapped his forehead. "Oh yeah, he was carrying baby Beel. But that still doesn't explain why he's here."

"About that, he's just a business partner." Urahara answered. He was met by both Ichigo's and Hilda's stares.

"What ? You don't think that I, an exiled from the Soul Society, could waltz into Squad 12 and ask for supply, right ?".

"I never heard of such things. Is this true Alandelon ?" Hilda asked.

"Yes Hilda-san. By the way, here is the item you requested."

Alandelon just split himself open again and pulled out a box stamped "Demon Delivery Express" and handed it to Hilda.

"Okay that was disturbing." Ichigo said.

Urahara and Alandelon just smiled while Hilda said nothing.

"Anyway, I just want to come along and say thanks for fixing my room." Ichigo continued.

"The pleasure is all mine Kurosaki-kun." Urahara said, a smile behind his fan. "By the way, from now on, your duty is to deal with the hollows from menos and up. All low class hollows shall be dealt with by Zennosuke-san."

"Who ?" Ichigo asked. He wasn't so good at remembering people he barely knew.

"The afro guy."

"Oh." Now Ichigo remembered. He had come across him during his fight with Aizen. He turned to Alandelon and said. "I still have a question for you."

"Yes please feel free to ask." Alandelon said and sipped at his tea.

"Why did you give me baby Beel ?"

"Well, when I was floating at the river when I felt your power. That was really significant. Then I saw you wounding the hollow, and yes we demon are fully aware of them and shinigami, let it suffered, and gave it a mouse and cat game, making it hopeful and took away that hope by blocking his way. The you finished it off mercilessly when it was at its knees. Then I knew immediately we are the guy we are looking for. And I was right, look at how Master is so attached to him."

Ichigo just looked at the Freddie Mercury look-a-like, rubbing his temples in frustration. Technically, what the guy said, from a demon point of view, Ichigo indeed did what he said. But the guy just made him look so evil, and that he was not. Not fully, anyway.

"Tsk, whatever. I have done what I wanted to do here, so we are going home." Ichigo said, and waved goodbye back to the two men on his way to the gate. It was a long day, and on his way home, Ichigo can't help but wonder what his friends in the Soul Society gonna react when they heard he got a wife and a kid. But, knowing Urahara, he believed the news shall be spreading faster than Yoruichi can shunpo. But for now, all he cared was to get a good night sleep.

**Author's note : And that's it for now folks. Thanks anyone who even bother to read my story, and special thanks to my reviewers, I love your reviews. 145 hits and 98 visitors in the first 3 days, that's quite a lot, and I'm so proud of myself. As how the story developed, I have no idea, just kinda go with the flow. But I already have an end in mind so don't worry, it shall be updated regularly without writer's block. **

**A bit too much fluff, don't you think ? if you wonder why baby Beel didn't shock Ichigo not even once, it's because his power are feeding Beel, causing him to calm down. I'm going to remove the limit between Ichigo and Beel, it kinda get in the way of the fight. Of course there shall be a demon mark, but not on Ichigo's hand. If you can guess where it's gonna be I shall grant you one adjustment to your choice to the story itself. Next chapter is up next week, but I don't know when, so you will just have to wait for it. Bye now guys, see you next chapter.**


	3. The Demon and the Arrancars

**Author's note : Hi guys I'm back. Thank you for all the reviews and glad that you like my fic. At request of my biggest 2 reviewers, Mas2009 and Pyromania101, and thank you two for all the aspirations you gave me, I've decided to make this fic M rated and give Ichigo the biggest harem ever, and more than any fic had ever done. I named this project " IMH : Ichi Massive Harem". Of course, it wouldn't be M rated without some fluff and lemons, so without any more delay, here is the 3****rd**** chapter.**

-Ichigo's "apartment"-

Ichigo woke up, and it's still too early to his liking. He looked at the clock at his drawer and it just 4:20 AM. He yawned, and moved his hand, but couldn't. Ichigo tried to clenched his fist, and felt something soft in his palm. "Oh no I didn't…" he thought. Looking down, he saw that he actually did it. His hand are clenching and holding Hilda's breast, making her moaned softly. Adding more to his horror, both he and Hilda were totally naked. And at this sight it's not helping that he was having the biggest morning wood ever, not that he usually had one, since his father would wake him up before his body can react.

Slowly, Hilda opened her eyes, and smiled slyly at him when he noticed the bulge under the sheets. Licking her lips, she reached to his cheeks, taking small kisses at his face before finally gave him a deep French kiss. But what surprised her more was that Ichigo actually responded to her kiss. Not that she minded though, and his hand squeezed her soft breast, making her gave out a soft moan. This was the signal for her to get serious. Her hand went down under the sheet and gently stroked Ichigo's hard member. At this, he arched back, letting his bangs falling back. What shocked her more were his eyes. The white area was gone, replaced by a deep black color, and his irises were gold instead of his normal brown color. She could feel the darkness and destructive power radiating from those eyes just by looking at them. This made her even wetter than she already was. And it seemed that "Ichigo" knew this, and with his usual insane smile, he touched Hilda's face.

**"Hey Queen, ready for round 2 ?"  
><strong>

-Ichigo's inner mindscape-

"What the…? Why am I here ?".

Ichigo looked around. Much has changed since the last time he was here. It wasn't raining anymore. Instead, the sun was shining brightly everywhere, a bit too much for him, but it was because he just woke up. What was still the same was the way he laid on the side of the building instead of falling off. He found Zangetsu standing on his favorite flag pole and shunpoed to him. It was amusing to Ichigo that Zangetsu had a really happy expression on his face rather than his normal grim look.

"What are you doing old man?". Ichigo asked.

"Thinking about what we did last night. I'm so happy for you." Zangetsu said.

A big tick mark appeared on Ichigo's forehead. He wasn't really mad at the old man, but the expression and the way he was acting right now reminded him too much of his own father, and that was the least Ichigo needed right now.

"I didn't remember what I did. And how come you know what I did and I didn't ?" Ichigo asked, more annoyed than curious.

"Well, we saw the opportunity and don't want to let it go by. So we use our influent on you to get you acting like we want to. You could say that we combined and took over. This is exactly what happened."

-Flashback Zangetsu's POV-

**I could still recall what happened like it was yesterday, because it was. After you two went back from Urahara, Hilda just went upstairs and fed baby Beel. You went to drink some strawberry mild and went to your room too. That's when the exciting part began. I don't know what happened to her, but Hilda seemed to be drunk, or in an ecstasy, I don't know. The thing is, she forced herself upon you. That was when I saw a bottle of milk on the floor. Baby Beel slept already, but if I have to guess, Hilda drank some of the milk, and the stuff reacted violently against her, causing an aphrodisiac-like effect on her body. Possibly because the milk is made specially for Beel only.**

**Anyway, she forced herself on you, and threw you to the bed. Of course you could easily overpower her, but then the Hollow and I both agree on something for the first time. We both agree that it would be embarrassing to us all if you died a virgin, not that you didn't die a virgin before anyway. So we influent you with our mind power, pulled your soul back and let the Hollow out for a while. Well, you saw what happened.**

-Flashback ended. Back at Ichigo's mindscape-

"What the hell old man. You just let me get raped." Ichigo yelled.

"**No you weren't. You did the same thing to her. You were both each other's first time."**

At this point, Zangetsu materialize a black tissue and blown his nose.

"Hey old man are you crying ?"

Normally Zangetsu would have say no to anyone, especially the Hollow. But to his owner, he just nodded.

"**How can I not be happy ? My partner finally lost his virginity."**

Ichigo let out an exaggerated sign.

"You are beginning to look more and more like my old man do you know that ?"

"**Our power came from him. There must be something you inherited from him. Too bad that's me."**

Ichigo just looked at the old man sobbing at the flag pole and sighed. Of course he had been thankful to his dad for giving him this power and all, but he didn't expect that his inner soul would look like his father in some of his moments. Well, at least Zangetsu is wise and grim most of the time, so he would have some peace and quiet.

"**I think the Hollow is done. Time for you to go back. Remember to take responsibility."** Zangetsu waved as Ichigo was forcefully sucked back to reality.

And reality was good. Ichigo was back at the exact same moment as his body ejaculated violently inside Hilda's wet gaping hole. The feeling washed over him like nothing he had experienced so far. It was so incredible, that Ichigo let a moan escaped his lips out of pure ecstasy. No wonder his crazy father always told him to get a girlfriend and make him grandchildren. Guess he wasn't so crazy anymore, now he knew how right his dad was. Having a girlfriend is amazing. As his body collapsed down on topHilda, he noticed how tired he was. Slowly, Hilda pulled herself out of his still hard member, and smiled at him, a blush of happiness on her face.

"It was amazing." She said.

"Glad to be of service. I felt the same way." He responded.

Looking at the clock, and he noticed he was late for school. Ah screw that, he was never at school on time anyway. He hit the button to disengaged the barrier only to find baby Beel was awake and sucking on a milk bottle, which he guessed was prepared by Hilda last night. That, and he found his father hanging on the window sill, zooming inside with a smug look on his face.

"Way to go my son. I knew you wouldn't disappoint Daddyyyyyyyyyyy !"

The last part was Ichigo threw his clock at Isshin's head after screaming "GTFO NOW !" before Isshin felt off to the hard ground, after that he was being hit repeatly by Ak-Baba for disturbing its nap.

Hilda just stared at the scene before her and said nothing. But on the inside her emotions were running amok. In all her life, she hadn't felt this way toward anyone, not even the Master. Sure, she is devoted her own life to serve the master, but it was restricted to a master-servant relationship. But this man, this human, even though a special one, made her love him. Never thought she could feel this, but what she and he did together last night and today proved otherwise. She knew this, and she knew that she was being soft while being with him, but then again only in private moment with him. After all, she had a reputation to keep up.

After fully dressed up in her own pj she went to dress up baby Beel. Ichigo was out of bed too, and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower after telling Hilda to change back in casual clothes. When she nodded in confirmation, he closed the bathroom door. After he was done, he saw that Hilda had changed back into her usual black Lolita dress. After done with changing, he lifted baby Beel up and went downstairs. Yuzu and Karin were gone to school, while his dad was sitting at the couch in his doctor outfit. Two bowls of miso soup were on the kitchen table, steam still flowing up from the heat.

"Itadakimasu." Ichigo said before digging in. Hilda just gracefully eat the soup after softly blowing off the steam. After finishing their breakfast, Ichigo and Hilda went off to town.

-Kurakara Town-

"Don't you have school ?" Hilda asked.

"It matters not. I just don't feel like going to school anyway."

Hilda just nodded. She wasn't really into this school anyway. Too much human for her liking.

"So where are we going ?" She asked.

"I don't know. How about a date ?"

She just nodded. It didn't matter to her where she must go. As long as her Master and Ichigo were there, even Hell would be fine to her.

"Itsygo !" a girly voice yelled, and after that Ichigo was tackled in a bear hug by a girl.

Hilda looked at the girl. She was wearing a white jeans, a skull fleece which fitted her green hair perfectly and a t-shirt which barely covered her endowed breasts. Judging just by the look of it, they were definitely bigger than Hilda's. Accompany her were two other people. One was a blue-haired male, who wore a black shirt buttoned up to middle of his chest with the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans. The other one was blond tanned female, who wore baggy jeans and a t-shirt the same way as the green-haired girl, except for a scarf which cover the lower half of her face.

"Hi Nell. So what are the three of you doing here ?"

"We just went to the Candy Shop to report to old man Yamamoto." The blue-haired one answered.

To Ichigo, this wasn't all a surprise that his old enemy could spoke to him in a casual manner without beating the shit out of each other. After the Winter War ended, the remaining Arrancars were offered a choice. That is if they keep the hollows in check and report repeatly, they may stay alive. In return, they may travel to the human world for any kind of purposes, as long as they are in gigais made by Urahara which reduced their power greatly. The hollows were only allowed to eat the spirits particle made by a devices created by the 12th division. Another thing was that Urahara's shop became a checkpoint for all Shinigami in Kurakara Town, but mainly used by Arrancars, because it wouldn't be good if they opened a Garganta in Soul Society, which may cause panic to its citizens.

"Hilda, this is my friend Nell." Ichigo gestured toward the green-haired girl. "This is my old enemy Grimmjow, although we are good term now. This blond lady here is Hallibel."

Hilda just nodded and slightly bowed.

"My name is Hilda. Ichigo's wife."

"So I guessed it's true then." Grimmjow grinned. "Good job shinigami, you hogged a good one."

"Urahara told you huh ?".

"Yeah it's all over Soul Society now. Even the hollows in Hueco Mundo knew."

Ichigo just sighed and shook his head. The other two females just glanced at Ichigo, and to Hilda and back at Ichigo's shoulder. Hilda saw a glimpse of jealousy in their eyes, and smirked in confidence. Stepping forward, she motioned the two girls to follow her.

"Ichigo, I'm going out with the girls for a while. Girls stuffs. Be good okay ?". Hilda said and kissed him goodbye, before walking off with Nell and Hallibel.

"So what do we do now ?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow.

"Either the pub, or going for a fight."

"The pub it is."

-Some Unknown Pub-

"So how are things going in Hueco Mundo ?" Ichigo asked, sipping a glass of orange juice.

"You know, the usual things, eating a few hollows that when out of lines, get married, that sort of things." Grimmjow answered, billowing smoke out of his cigarette.

"You too huh ? Who is the unlucky lady ?" Ichigo grinned.

"Mila-Rose. One of Hallibel's fraccion."

"The dark-skinned Amazoness. Good choice. I heard she was some tiger-like type back when she was still an adjunchas. Guess that what bind you guys together."

"Yeah, and she's a tiger in bed too." Grimmjow grinned, and sighed dreamily. "I'm gonna be father soon."

"Congratulations man. You would be great father. And maybe we can let our kids fight each other."

"Just let you know that my boy would beat the crap out of your kid."

"Yeah whatever man. Cheer." Ichigo said as he let his glass clashed against Grimmjow's jug of beer.

-In the afternoon, Kurakara Town-

Ichigo was dragging a now drunken Grimmjow toward the place where they first met and let him sit down a bench. Not long after that, the other three girls were back. It seemed that they were having fun, as Nell was smiled brightly, when Hilda's and Hallibel's expressions were more pleasant than normal.

"So, ready to go back ?" Ichigo asked, motioned toward Grimmjow.

"Ach, he would just be fine." Nell said.

Checking if there was no one around, she opened a Garganta, lifted Grimmjow up by his shirt and tossed him inside and then closed it. Ichigo could just sweatdropped at this.

"So how about you two ? Are you staying at Urahara ? Watch out for that old perverted geezer." Ichigo said.

"They are coming with us." Hilda said. "From now on they are your concubines."

"EHH ? WHAT ?" Ichigo yelled. "No way."

"We three had a long talk together and found out that we all love you. And that benefits us all. You get two more wives. After Nell explained her condition, the master could get a playmate and caretaker while Hallibel here can be an addition to your status. And we all can be happy. You have nothing to lose. You are the parent of the demon king, the top alpha male. You deserved us all. Although I remained as the alpha female you got that ?". Hilda said, and the other girls nodded.

"But…but…polygamy is illegal in Japan." Ichigo said, after searching for a reason to decline, this was all he could come up with.

"From the moment you become the parent of the master, human laws no longer applied to you. And if you are worried, you can just have me as your wife, while the other are your lovers. There is no problem with that."

"But…but…"

"One more but and you shall no longer have sex with me again." Hilda took a gamble. Hell, who am I kidding, after experienced his greatness, Hilda was planning to have another go tonight after Beel was asleep. Ichigo just blushed furiously when Nell and Hallibel just giggled.

"Don't say things like that out loud." Ichigo said in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"Why ? We are husband and wife aren't we ? So, do you accept ?"

"Fine", Ichigo bowed his head in defeat. "But how about their job ?"

"Hallibel's and Nell's subordinates shall take care of things in Hueco Mundo. They only have to report once a week, so it will be fine." Hilda said. "We already planned this out to full extend, so don't bother to ask, you won't find any loopholes."

"Whatever, let's go home. I'm starving." Ichigo said grudgingly.

"Yay !" Nell just jumped up and down clapping her hand excitedly when Hilda and Hallibel gave each other a smug nod. It seemed to Ichigo that they would be great friends. Together, with Hilda in one hand and Nell clinged to the other one while Hallibel walk close behind him, they went to his home.

-Kurosaki Clinic-

"ICHIGOOOO !" came with a kick from Isshin. After that an epic battle followed between father and son, ended up with Ichigo stamping his foot on Isshin's face. The latter quickly regained his composure, save for the blood trickling down his nose.

"Well done my son. I've taught you well."

And that was when he noticed the three girls standing in the hallway. He immediately rushed over, and asked in his goofy way.

"So who are the two lovely ladies here next to my beautiful daughter-in-law ? You wouldn't be friend with my son would you ?"

"My name is Nell and this is Hallibel." Nell introduced herself while Hallibel just waved. "We are not just friends with Ichigo, we are his lovers."

At this point, everyone instantly stopped with what they were doing, save for Ichigo's ran up to his room to hide his face and the three girls. Isshin just collapsed on the floor, a big grin on his face, mumbling "Good job boy" before passing out. Karin dropped the magazine she was reading and looked at the girls with an amusing look. Yuzu nearly dropped the plates she was holding. After settling down, she bombarded the girls with questions.

"So where are you from ? How do you know Ichi-nii ? How long have you been dating ? Are you fine with him having another woman ?" Yuzu asked nonstop, and would have asked more if Karin didn't noticed the uneasiness the girls are having. It was Nell that broke the short silence.

"Well, as for your questions, here are the answer. In orders. We are from very far away. We have known him a long time now. I first met him, and he saved me from a bunch of bad guys."

"I witnessed his power and became in love with him." Hallibel answered.

"To be honest, we loved him a long time now, but we started dating officially starting today. And Hilda-san said she is fine with it, as long as she is the main wife."

This earned a gasp from Yuzu as she stared at Hilda, who was still looking impassive as ever. Karin just said nothing, she was fine with whatever Ichigo came up with. It's his life, not hers. He could do whatever he wanted with it.

"Well, I guessed you must be tired. Let's get changed and eat." Hilda said and turned to a still shocked Yuzu, gave her a pleasant smile. "Would you please set the table ready, and wake father up ?"

"It's better if we let him out cold for a while longer. Then we could have a peaceful dinner." Karin said.

The girls went to his room, and found one tired looking Ichigo sitting one his bed looking out the window while baby Beel sit on his lap, drinking a bottle of milk. They all sighed dreamily when they looked at Ichigo this fatherly, both so manly and handsome. Hilda lifted baby Beel up and put him in his cribs, and after that, Ichigo was tackled by the three girls in a group hug, his face buried in a massive soft mass of breasts. As Ichigo struggle for air, he could hear his inner soul sobbing for happiness while his Hollow cracked in a perverted laugh. After that everything was a blur.

**Author's note : Well that was the 3****rd**** chapter. I wasn't really good with the lemon, so yeah, my abd if it was not up to your taste. Of course, please reviews and give me your critics, they are needed for me to improve. As for project IMH, more and more girls shall come. But for the first ten chapters, I decided to let it just be Hilda, Nell and Hallibel. And I don't know if I write Hallibel name right. Some translations it's Hallibel, some other it's Harribel. I'm confused.**

**BTW, I won't bother to put up the disclaimer things, because everyone just know that the mangas belong to their respective owner, I got no say in this shit. However, if I owned this stuffs, it'd be awesome. And I won't be uploading anything for the next week, cuz Exams are coming up. I promised to update once a week, but I don't think more than that would be possible. After the exams are over I shall update more regularly. Sorry for the inconvenience.** Plz remember to reviews, I love reviews. And also the reviewers, no homo.**  
><strong>


	4. The Demon Lord's Brother

**Author's note : Hey guys. Again thanks for the reviews. I feed off reviews like a hollow sucking on souls. And also thanks to anyone who put me or/and this story in their alerts and favs, or anyone who bother to read it. Thanks a whole lot. Anyway, sorry if this comes out a bit late, schools and exams are coming upon me. I write this stuff merely for fun, it's not my job, so I will try to write and update whenever I find time. Furthermore I would like to announce that from now on my co-writer will be Mas2009. So if you guys have any questions concerning the story or requests and suggestions, you can PM me or him instead in case I'm not available. Without any more delay, I present you chapter 4.**

-Ichigo's "apartment"-

After he made some milk for baby Beel in his own kitchen, he fed him. After putting the little guy on the bed, he went to sit near the window and went into his inner mind. The whole harem thing really put him into an awkward position. When it came to relationship, he was a rather traditional one. About Hilda, he liked her. Hell, you could even say he loved her. But the thing about Nell and Hallibel was different. He saw Nell as a friend, maybe like a little sister when she was in her child form, but that's it. He even barely knew Hallibel, let alone let her become his lover. He just grudgingly accepted the two as lovers because he didn't want to get on Hilda's bad side. She even threatened him over sex. Not that he was such a pervert, but admit it, any guy would be a complete idiot for declining sex from his own girl, and a hot one at that. This was the same for Ichigo, even though he didn't want to admit it. And so instead he wandered into his own mind, hoping to find the answers that would help him solve this matter.

He found his partner sitting on his ever so favorite flagpole, a grim expression on his face. His orange shades hid the eyes beneath, but Ichigo could notice that they were red and swollen. He knew that his soul was crying, but it wasn't anything serious, since the sun was shining so bright inside his head. Groaned, he tapped Zangetsu on the shoulder. The man just put out another black handkerchief and cleaned his eyes before looking up to Ichigo.

"**I guess you need my wisdom again."**

"Yeah. The whole thing about wife and lovers is really problematic." Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose, his scowl deepened. "I mean, Hilda is fine, although I don't know if I'm moving on too fast. But adding two more girls who want to be my lovers, on top of that I barely even know one of the two."

"**Look deep into your heart Ichigo." **Zangetsu materialized a sofa and a couch, making it looks like some sort of psychiatric office.** "Do you have any kind of affections towards them ?"**

"No, not really." Ichigo settled himself down on the couch. "Nell is more like a sister to me. I mean I met her when she was in child form, so I never guess she was a grown up. Although she is really into that lover thing, I don't think I could respond her feeling." Ichigo took a sip from the orange juice that Zangetsu materialized before continued. "About Hallibel, I barely know her, so even if she's an Arrancar, I don't hate her, but I don't have any special feelings for her either."

Zangetsu, who had listened to the whole story, just nodded and started a wise man speech.

"**Listen to me Ichigo. Your name means "One who protects". If you denied their feelings, they will be heartbroken. Would you be protecting them then ? Even though loving and protecting one may not be the same for you, it is the same for them. By loving them, you give them support, thus protect them. You may as well as act according to your name's sake."**

"You couldn't expect me to love them right away could you ?"

"**You made love with Hilda after know her for two days. You never met her before that. And it worked out fine, so why not with other girls ?"**

"Are you serious ?" Ichigo yelled. "Do you really want me to have a relationship with multiple girls ?"

"**Ichigo, I'm your sword, not your heart." **Zangetsu simply stated as he faded away.** "I can merely give you advices, but what you want to do is your own choice."**

Ichigo groaned. He really didn't want to do this, and never thought he would, but he did one thing that he probably never would do it again. He asked _that guy_ for advice. Frustrated, he called out for his Hollow.

"**So my King want to speak with me ?"** the hollow snickered. **"If it's about the babes, I would agree with the old man for once. You better take them, or I will rip you from inside out and take over for some fun."**

Yup, totally saw it coming. He knew his hollow often makes threats like this, but most of them weren't all that serious. But when it involves girls, that bastard was thousand times worse than Kon. So Ichigo took it to his heart that his Hollow would probably make that threat come true. Not that he was afraid that he couldn't take him on, but it was a frightening thing when Zangetsu and the Hollow agree on something. He knew this from his own experience when learning Mugetsu. But before he could respond the guy his mind was suddenly distorted as his vision blurred as everything went black.

"**Do you reckon that we should tell him ?"**

"**King ain't stupid ya know. He'll find out soon enough."** The Hollow cackled before flying away with a giant fly under his feet.

"Whoops, my bad." Nell said as she stroked Ichigo's swollen head gently. Apparently her tackle had too much force behind it, making Ichigo crashed his head against the window sill and blacked out. Hilda just stared at her in an icy gaze, but the air-head Arrancar never minded her. Hallibel just said nothing, but from her eyes, one could tell she was not really happy as well. But what made her and Hilda even more annoyed ( not that their expression would reveal their emotions anyway ) was that Nell had taken the opportunity to give Ichigo a deep kiss, letting her saliva flowing into his mouth as she broke the contact.

"Now this should wake him up." She smiled as innocently as ever. And of course, anyone who knows Nell would know that her saliva had a healing ability. True to her words, a few seconds later Ichigo blinked and slowly opened his eyes, only to see three figures towering above his head. He could feel a strange taste in his mouth, bittersweet and wet. He saw that Nell was smiling sheepishly, and he knew what happened. This time they didn't tackle him, but pushed him into their open arms for a group hug. It was forceful, but gentle. If this was Kon, he would die happily being buried in a sea of cleavage, but as the prude as he is, Ichigo really had a problem looking around, since everywhere he saw was a girl pushing him into her bosoms. And thus he closed his eyes, blocking the view which every man would kill for. To his relief, and slight disappointment ( probably from his hollow ), the hug didn't last long. But it was due to Ichigo's constant squirming and pushing the girls away. Nell just pouted, while Hilda and Hallibel looked with disappointment in their eyes.

"Ichi-nii, dinner is ready !". Yuzu shouted from the kitchen below.

"Be there in a minute !". Ichigo shouted back and turned to the girls. "Let's freshen up and head down. After dinner I want to have a talk with all of you."

After that, he snatched his adopted son from his cribs with the bottle still in his mouth and flied down the stairs. Ichigo frowned at Karin, who was being nice enough to drag Isshin toward the couch and let him lay on it. Like she knew what he meant, she simply answered.

"He would only get in the way if he lays there."

"Good point."

Ichigo sat down while letting baby Beel drinking the bottle in his hands. In the meantime, Yuzu already set up the table and the girls were coming down, each wore one of Ichigo's shirts. Nell was tugging at the hem of his shirt and almost squealed like a high school fangirl, Hallibel wore one of his rare turtlenecks, the collar covered her lower jaw, and Hilda just wore a black and red T-shirt with a 15 pattern on the side and jeans. If Ichigo was drinking water, he would spit it out right now. Somehow the girls looked really hot, and that came from a guy who had no experience complimenting girls. He could hear his Hollows wolf whistled and throwing a party inside his head, while somehow he could hear more sobbing from a flagpole. Ichigo ran a hand through his head and let out a sigh.

"Um, your dad isn't going to join us ?" Nell asked.

"Nah, it's better if he stayed there for a while." Ichigo said, ignored the frowns from both of the Arrancars.

Upon hearing this, Isshin immediately rose up from his "coma" and ran to the poster of his late wife, cried out about "cold-hearted children" and a bunch of his rants before heading to his clinic and curled up into a ball in some random emo corner and began to rock back and forth. Somehow Ichigo cracked up a smile and soon the rest would follow.

After dinner, Yuzu and Hallibel, to the surprise of anyone, cleaned up the table and soon she would follow Ichigo to his room. When Hallibel opened the door, she saw that Ichigo and Hilda were sitting on the edge of the bed while Nell was sitting on a chair, a free seat next to it. Needless to say, she sat down the remaining chair without any question.

"Ahem" Ichigo cleared his throat and started speaking with an authoritative sense in it. "Well, girls, I want to speak to you about our relationship. First Nell, I see you as a friend, but I'm not sure if I can return your feelings. Let me finish." Ichigo raised his hand when Nell wanted to speak. "But my heart told me that if I reject you, it would break your heart, and it is the same to you Hallibel. I know from my own experience, to have someone dear to you to leave you, it's painful. So I decided to stick with you guys, and I hope one day our feelings can be mutual. So are we clear ?"

Instead of answer the question, Nell gave him another hug, this time less forceful and to her surprise, Ichigo wrapped his arm around her, and motioned with the other hand for Hallibel to come closer and hugged her. The two Arrancars kissed him on the cheeks, and Ichigo was kinda flustered about this, but still, he preferred this rather having his face buried in their bosoms, again.

They chatted after a while to know more about each other. Of course Nell and Hallibel knew about Ichigo's job as a Shinigami, and he was a part Hollow. But they knew nothing about his "normal" life, his school and family. Ichigo told them pretty much everything about his life, his friends and their powers, his crazy dad, with the exception of his mother's death. Hilda had made a phone call and arranged that the Arrancars could enroll in Kurakara High, much to the displeasure if Ichigo.

Their conversation were cut short when the Vizard and the Arrancars felt something off. It was there in the air, in the middle of their room. The air was tingling, and the spirit particles were concentrated at one spot. It felt like someone opened up a Garganta, but it felt different than a normal one. Ichigo immediately popped a Soul Candy into his mouth and throw the dispenser to Nell and Hallibel, who also swallowed one each and got into battle position. Hilda just remained passive as ever, however, Ichigo could see that she had a new umbrella ready next to her feet. After telling the mod souls to hide in the bathroom, Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu and held it firmly in one hand.

Right after their bodies were gone, the portal opened, and four people stepped out, and the portal immediately closed. What Ichigo noticed was that the first person who stepped out was a 10 years old boy with the same hair color as Beel. Following him was three girls, who also wore the same black Lolita dress as Hilda, and one of the girls looked exactly like Hilda, only with different hair style. Although stunned at this, Ichigo still held his hand firm and pointed the tip of his sword at the figures.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house ?". Ichigo asked.

At this, Hilda's other twin launched herself at Ichigo, a mop in her hand, ready to fight him off. But her attempt was thrown off by Hallibel, who gave the poor demon a kick in her mid-section, sending her falling backward, clutching her stomach in pain.

"No one disturbs my man when he is talking." Hallibel stated it as a simple fact.

The other girl, the one with the glasses pulled a white flag out of nowhere, when the boy started to clapped his hands, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Relax, Mr. Parent of the Demon King. We came in peace. Please forgive my subordinate's incompetence. She's a little hot-headed, that's all."

The boy made a slight bow while the other three girls kneeled down to their knees, and started his introduction.

"My name is En. Lord En, the older brother of Beelzebub the 4th. The girl that your woman attacked was Hilda's twin, Yolda. The glasses girl is Izabella and that girl over there is Sachura."

After his introduction, Izabella takes out a book, and summons a large chair from it, for En's leisure to sit in, while Yolda fans him, and Sachura gives him a Sprite. Somehow Ichigo couldn't fathom how these girls managed to get all these from, but none of that really mattered to him.

"You still haven't answered my last question. Why are you here ?" Ichigo asked, lowered Zangetsu, but still held it firmly.

"I'm coming up with that. Actually, I was sent by my father to destroy mankind, since by little brother here," En took a sip from his Sprite while motioned toward Beel. "…hadn't done it yet after spending such a long time in the human world."

"The master must be matured before he is able to do that." Hilda spoke for the first time since their arrival.

"Truth be told, I'm not really interested in destroying the human world or anything." En said as he gave the empty bottle to Sachura.

"Again, why are you here ?" Ichigo asked, and very annoyed.

"Well, I'm here because I love video games, that's why. I heard that the human technology is very advanced, so I set out to discovered it. I heard that they even sell the PS2 here, which is why I must have it. I will leave destroying mankind to you."

"I don't know about what kind of news you heard, but let's make a deal." Ichigo said, and sheathed his sword to his back. "I will give you a PS3 and a monthly worth of the latest games if you leave my house and never disturb us again."

"You got me at the PS3." En's eyes were shining and brimming with joy. "Deal. Yolda, Izabella, Sachura, we're leaving. I shall come again to collect the PS3, and that would be the last time we met."

Izabella held her book open and a portal appeared in mid-air. En entered and the rest followed, and a few seconds later, it was closed. Ichigo gave a whistled and the mod souls came out. Ichigo, Nell and Hallibel soon returned to their respective bodies, and Ichigo asked Hilda.

"You have a twin ?"

"She is not exactly my favorite twin. Let's just say she is a lesser twin."

"Lesser ?" Ichigo frowned.

"Yes. I exceeded her in every aspect and every subject. I'm superior compared to her."

"Yeah, whatever. What's the deal with the kid anyway ?"

"He is Lord Beelzebub's brother. You shouldn't underestimate him. He had an entire army at his disposal, and he can raise hell on earth if he wishes for. Even I can barely hold off with one of his elite soldier."

"Che, I have had worse things against me than some stuck up noble brat. Anyway, it's getting late. Let's go to sleep, we have school tomorrow, again."

At this, Nell started to jump up and down excitedly, only to be silenced by Hilda, who didn't want her master to wake up. Hilda changed into her pj, while Nell and Hallibel just put on a t-shirt of Ichigo and wore their undies and went to bed. Ichigo just gulped as the girls patted on the bed seductively and motioned him to come closer. He was pulled to the bed when he was within their reach. Each of the girls gave him a goodnight kiss before turning off the light. Ichigo just stared at the dark ceiling and wondered what the hell he was doing with his life.

**Author's note : Well that's it for this week people. Sorry I couldn't write more than once a week but I'm kinda short on time. Some people asked me to add Orihime in the harem and I must say that she will join, but not yet. I will when she or the story is ready.**

**Anyone who have suggestion for my harem, plz review or pm me. That's it, for now. Stay tuned for next week update. Bye guys.**


	5. The Begin of a New Adventure

**Author's note : Sorry about the last chapter, I wrote it in a hurry, since I ran out of time. I promised to update, and I won't break my promise. Anyway, here is the chapter 5.**

-Ichigo's room-

It was late after midnight and Ichigo still couldn't sleep. He was thinking about the encountered between him and En. He was not worrying about En taking over the world or anything, he would personally stop the boy from something that foolish. No, he was thinking about what happened when he went to Shinigami mode. Something was off went he activate his power. It would seem like a new surge of power was flowing within him. It felt almost the same when he finally mastered his hollow's power. Looking down, he saw that the girls were asleep. Slowly, he crept out of bed, not wanting to wake them up. He sat on the floor Indian style, elbows on his knees and hands clutched together. Ichigo took a deep breath and went to his inner mind.

-Ichigo's mindscape-

The first thing that struck him was the dark sky from above. The sky was clouded and electric currents roaming through the blackened sky. Once in a while a lightning strike would hit one of the building, letting it collapsed and plummeted to the unknown depth below. Immediately Ichigo shunpoed to Zangetsu, finding him with a dark and grim expression on his face.

"Zangetsu, what is going on ?" Ichigo asked. "Why is the inner world crumbling down ?"

"**This, Ichigo, is the last time we spoke to each other. We don't have much time left, so I will tell you the problem right away."**

"What the hell do you mean the last time we spoke to each other ?" Ichigo screamed in disbelief. "Tell me, what do I have to do ?"

"**Nothing Ichigo, there is nothing you can do. As for the reason why, this is why."** As Zangetsu said white spirit particle flowed out from his black coat and formed the albino Hollow. But this time, he was riding a giant fly with a red tattoo imbedded on its back.

"The hell ? Why is there a fly in my inner world ?"

"**This fly is the manifestation of Beel. His powers are flowing into you. You must not forget, he is a demon, and he has his own power. However, as explained by this little fellow here, Beel needs you as a parent to be able to control and use his power. You two are synchronized with each other. This action however has it consequences."**

"Which means it destroyed my inner world ?"

"**Not entirely. His power rebuilds your inner world. As I said, synchronizing with him has it consequences. His power forcefully merges us together into one whole soul. And that means you would never see us again."**

"WHAT !" Ichigo screamed.

"**Calm down Ichigo. This was bound to happen anyway. His power merely fastens the process. We were supposed to disappear after you used the Mugetsu. However, due to your enormous reiatsu, we survived the attack and quickly regained the power. But not long after that, we shall become one. One soul, one body. This is another side effect of Mugetsu. Maybe this will help you understand. Did you ever see your father slipping in or out a gigai ?"**

"I must admit no, but trust me, it's weird to have two dads running around." Ichigo shuddered at the thought of having to endure the double insanity from Isshin.

"**Exactly. He used Mugetsu, and lost his power. But when his power was regained, the Zanpakutou and his soul were merged together, making him able to activate his Shinigami power when he is in human form. And I think you noticed that whenever he was in his Shinigami form, he became really serious. That is due to the Zanpakutou. When your soul merges together with the Zanpakutou, you gains its power, but also its knowledges. This is the same to you."**

"Are you going to leave me ?"

"**No Ichigo we are not leaving. We are simply going to be you. I only regret that I didn't have the time to teach you everything I know. But I guess it won't matter now. My knowledge will be with you. Now raise your sword."**

Ichigo unsheathe the sword on his back and lifted it upward. Zangetsu and the Hollow did the same, and the three blades clanged together.

"**It was short but fun King. Remember to use my power to the max potential."**

"Never thought I would say this, but thanks, horse."

"**Hehehehe, don't you be a softie now. That's not the King that rules me."**

"**Remember when you first discovered me. Now repeat after me."**

"Cast off your fear."

"**Look forward !" **

"**Go forward !"**

"Never stand still."

"**Retreat and you will age." **

"**Hesitate and you will die."**

"**Shout…my name is…"**

"ZANGETSU !"

"**ZANGETSU !"**

"**ZANGETSU !"**

And at the same time, Zangetsu and Hollow started to shimmer and disintegrated into black and white spirit particles. Slowly, these particles flowed into Ichigo. His mind was flooded with emotions from both his soul fragments. All he could see was the smile on Zangetsu's lips and the Hollow's insane grin, before he was pulled back from the crumbling flagpole to reality.

-Ichigo's room-

Ichigo looked around and he was back in his room. He stood up and went to the cribs. He was a little upset about losing his companions, but that was something he couldn't help, and he couldn't blame it on Beel anyway. Looking at his bed, he smiled at the girls and went to bed, his arms wrapped around them and went to sleep.

Next day, he was awoken with a kiss from each girl. But they all got a surprise when Ichigo actually pulled them back and returned the kiss. Hilda was the first one who recovered from the daze and day dreaming as she saw her task as a wet nurse is more important, and went to feed her master and get them both dressed up for school. Ichigo went to his closet and picked a set of his uniform and put them on. He didn't even care to go to the bathroom, but just stripped in the middle of the room. He could actually feel the eyes of the girls ogling on his body, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"See anything you like ladies ?" He teased.

The three girls blushed at this, Hallibel hid her expression better, but still Ichigo could notice the pink glows on her cheeks. He took his bag, slung it over his shoulder and went downstairs.

-Kurosaki Clinic-

Yuzu already set up the table, and Isshin and Karin were reading the morning news. Actually, Karin was reading the news, and Isshin just sat there having fun with the crossword puzzle and comics that came with the newspaper.

"GOAT CHIINNNN !" Ichigo yelled as he threw his fist in the air and gave Isshin an uppercut on his chin, making his father falls back in his chair, leaving his sisters looking at him speechless. Ichigo just stood there and grinned, his "usual" insane grin that only Kenpachi and Grimmjow had ever managed to do.

"What ?" He asked as his sister stared at him like he was crazy.

"Why ?" Karin asked. "Usually it would be the old man to launch the first attack."

"Exactly. A little payback for what he did to me all these years. Besides, he is gonna get it either he attacks me or not. I just don't like having him after me, that's all."

"Fair enough my son." Isshim whimpered and stood up, holding his lower jaw. "I've taught you well."

"Yeah, whatever. Hey Yuzu, what's on the menu ?" Ichigo asked as he sat down on the kitchen table.

"Miso soup, toast, eggs and onigiri. What do you want ?"

"Anything you made is fine for me."

Hilda, Nell and Hallibel were downstairs by now, each wore their own set of uniform. Hilda wore the standard uniform without the coat, when Nell had her skull fleece and Hallibel had a white scarf to their uniforms. Hilda had them ordered last night during her phone conversation about the transferring of Nell and Hallibel and Ak-Baba had them delivered from Alaindelon since dawn. Ichigo didn't ask anything about this, he knew that Hilda had her connections. After having a great breakfast made by Yuzu, with the exception of Isshin having a sore jaw, Ichigo and the girls went to school.

-Kurakara High-

Ichigo entered the class together with Hilda and Beel on his back, ignoring the stares he got from almost everyone except his friends. It was raining outside, and somehow it made him feel down. Maybe it was Zangetsu, or maybe it made him remember the day his mother died, or maybe both. Ichigo didn't know. Nell and Hallibel had to go to the principle office to complete their transfer progress, and will be joining them soon. After a few small conversations with his friends and some kisses from Hilda, Ichigo sat down at his desk, turning away from the rain. The teacher walked in and announced.

"Okay class, today we have another two transfer student." She motioned toward the door and gave the sign for them to walk in. "Come in guys and introduce yourselves."

As Nell and Hallibel walked in almost every males in the class stopped breathing. All eyes were on the two girls in front of the class. Whispers started to spread around, and went silent when the teacher slammed at her desk.

"Quite please." She turned to the girls "You may start your introduction."

"Hi everyone." Nell said cheerily as always. "My name is Nell Tu Oderschvank, and I'm from German. Please guide me from now on. Sorry to disappoint the guys but I'm already taken."

Some of the guys were letting out their groans of desperation while the other turned their attention toward Hallibel, keeping their hope up.

"Hello. I'm Tier Hallibel, American. Also taken."

This time some of the guys even cried, and that include Keigo. They were immediately surrounded by the students and bombarded with questions.

"Where did you do your hair ?"

"What kind of shop did you tan yourself ?"

"Are you guys close friends with each other ?"

"Who is your boyfriend ?"

Almost every question was ignored by Hallibel and Nell was a bit dizzy from too many people surrounding her to answer. But the last question hit the mark. Both the girls blushed and turned their eyes to Ichigo. And soon the class would follow their gaze. Ichigo just raised his hand up and grin.

"Guilty as charged."

All the gazes turned into intense stares that were supposed to burn Ichigo's skin off, but Ichigo didn't care. He whistled an innocent tone and looked around. Most of the students looked like they are about to lynch him in public, especially Tatsuki and Chizuru. Orihime just blushed and giggled, and Hilda was smiling like a fox.

The lessons were pretty average, but Ichigo managed to get through them without troubles. At lunch, he and the gang went to the roof, his usual place. The whole time he could feel the constant glare from Tatsuki on his back, but he ignored it. Hilda had brought bentos for everyone, and Ichigo felt like he was going on a picnic. To his relief the rain had stopped and the sky was clear. He sat down on his coat, which he had put down to cover the wet floor, and let Beel sit on his laps.

That was when they felt it. For Ichigo and his girls, they knew what it meant, but Chad, Uryu and Orihime didn't, and they tensed up.

"Easy guys, let me handle it." Ichigo yawned and cracked his knuckles.

Soon the portal opened, but no one came out. For a few seconds Ichigo was wondering what happened when a very beat up Yolda fell out, followed by two men in black militair uniforms. Yolda crawled to her sister, and Hilda held her in her arm.

"Hilda, take care of her. Orihime, can you heal her up ? I will take care of them." Ichigo said and gave baby Beel to Nell. "Chad, Uryu, can you guys keep the girls and my boy safe ?"

Chad just grunted and gave a nod, while Uryu shifted his glass and smirked, told Ichigo not have to tell him how to treat a woman. Ichigo just nodded back, but he was frustrated. For once, he didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes, and imagined Zangetsu to appear. The reaction started almost instantly. Black reiatsu engulfed his body, and once the smoke cleared, revealed Ichigo in a standard Shinigami uniform, and a katana in his hand. Ichigo looked down and he was surprised. This is the first time Ichigo had seen Zangetsu sealed state after regaining his power.

Zangetsu in this form was a straight double edges katana, one black and one white edge. The tsuba was round with a yin yang symbol on it. The handle was black wrapped in white cord, and an intertwined cord, one black and one white at the end of the handle. Ichigo looked at his weapon fascinatedly, not noticing the two men were walking toward him.

"Hey you." The younger man of the two spoke. He "Shinigami, hand over that bitch demon."

"Who the hell are you ? And what did you do to her ?" Ichigo snarled back.

"Hecatos, 8th of Behemoth's Pillar Squad. We are here to retrieve her and hand out her punishment. That's all you need to do. Now move aside."

"Hehe, no can do." Ichigo grinned. "She's my sister in law, see. Can't let you touch her when I still stand."

"So be it. Graffel, let's go."

"Oh, coming at the same time ? Fine, I like it." Ichigo grinned. "It's been a while since I had some practice."

Hecatos slammed his hand on the roof, screamed "KATSU !", but before his hand connect the ground, Ichigo was there by a quick shunpo, and a swift roundhouse kick connect to Hecatos' chin, sending him flying out of the roof and plummeted down below. Ichigo immediately turned to the left, his sword held upward, blocking Graffel's kick. Putting a hand on the blade, Ichigo pushed him back, and gave him an uppercut on the jaw, making Graffel staggered backward.

Black tendrils of energy masses climbed their way up from the ground, flowing out from Hecatos. In a second, Hecatos was up, and sending the black energy toward Ichigo. Using shunpo, Ichigo evaded every attack and cut down those that were close to him. The black energy that was cut down felt into smaller black threads and then disintegrated into nothingness. As Ichigo advanced closer to Hecatos, Graffel was up and ran up to Ichigo from behind. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed and Ichigo leaped up in the air, turned around and fired a Bala at the moment Graffel launched himself at him. Ichigo turned around again. And slashed through the black tendrils that shielded Hecatos, and cut him across the chest. Hecatos fell down, coughed up blood and lied there helplessly. Slowly Ichigo advanced toward Graffel, kicked him in the face before he could stand up, and held Zangetsu close to his throat.

"Now you are gonna answer me, and depend on your answer, you may live." Ichigo said, his eyes never left the figure of Hecatos behind him. "What are you doing here ?".

"We told you. We were ordered to bring that bitch..Arg !" Ichigo gave him another kick when he heard the word. "Erh, Yolda back."

"Why ?"

"Because she didn't complete her assignment that's why. Instead of helping Lord En take over the world, she let him indulge into his desires and neglect his duty as the Demon Prince."

"Go back to your hell hole, and bring that trash back with you." Ichigo lifted his katana away from Graffel's throat, but still held him firmly. "Tell who the hell in charge of that 8th Pillar Squad of yours, that if they want to take over the world, they will have to go through me first. No one touched my family and get away with it."

Graffel just nodded in defeat, and scrambled to his feet. He opened up a portal and dragged Hecatos along with him. Soon, after they were gone, white spirit particles gathered around Ichigo, filled him up, and disappeared, leaving Ichigo back in his normal form.

Everyone just looked at him questioningly, since they all want to know why he could change into Shinigami without a mod soul. He ignores the stares and walked up behind Orihime, and looked down at Yolda who was laying behind the barrier.

"How is she ?" he asked.

"Yolda-san is fine, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime replied shyly, since he was standing so close to her. "Most of her injuries are healed. All she needs is rest now."

"Okay. Thank you Orihime." Ichigo said and turned to the gang, not noticing Orihime was blushing behind his back. "Okay, I'm going to bring Yolda back to our clinic. Anyone who want to come can tag along or meet us there after school. If any of you had a question, I will answer it."

He picked Beel up and let him ride his back while Hilda blew a whistled and after a few seconds, AK-Baba was there, flying at top speed. Hilda carried Yolda to the demon bird and flew away, much to everyone surprise, save for Ichigo, to see a demon bird.

"Hey I'm going home to see how they are doing." Ichigo waved and walked down the stairs, followed by Nell and Hallibel.

-Kurosaki Clinic-

When Ichigo was home, Hilda, already changed into her black dress, and his dad were sitting at the couch in the living room, drinking tea. Yolda was resting in the clinic, as Isshin moved his hand to his lips, motioned them to be silent.

"How is she ?" Ichigo asked after sending the girls to his room to change.

"She is sleeping." Isshin said. "She's fine. If it's not for Orihime she would die from internal bleeding. She would be awake soon, but she needs rest."

"Okay. Hilda, wait here a bit and we should go and visit Urahara. I need to report this to the Soutaicho. Dad, if my friends came here keep them here till I get back, okay ?"

"Sure. Here is some money, go and buy the groceries. We are going to make a big meal tonight. I will let your friends stay here for dinner."

"Okay."

Ichigo ran upstairs and opened his room and went in, didn't care if Nell and Hallibel were changing. He stripped and changed into his casual clothes, and motioned the girls to follow him after they were done. Hilda took a basket for shopping and together, they went to Urahara.

-Urahara Candy Shop-

"Oi Hat-n-Clogs !" Ichigo called from the front door. Normally Ichigo would be invited in by Tessai or the kids, but around this time of the day Tessai would be going to buy the groceries and the kids would be out playing.

"Oh my Kurosaki-kun. Please come in." Urahara slid the door opened, his face hidden behind the fan. Ichigo walked in and motioned the girls to follow him. They entered the big room, but didn't sit down on the usual meeting place around the table and drink green tea like usual, but moved on to the back room instead, with Urahara leading the way. They walked into a room with a giant screen attached to a wall, pumps and veins flowing around the edges.

"So I assume you know why we are here." Ichigo spoke.

"Of course. That demonic force I felt this morning was unmistakable from the demon world." Urahara said, fanning himself. "And I felt your reiatsu spiked up for a while. I guess you deal with the problem ?"

"Yes. We need to report to the Soutaicho about this. About that, I already filled in a report and send a butterfly to the Soul Society. No need to worry. Now all we need to do is turn in the report from Nell-san and Hallibel-san to the Soutaicho. You and Hilda-san can wait in the main room while we do the report. This should only take a moment."

Ichigo was quiet skeptical when Urahara said he turned in the report for him, and suspicious at the same time. Why the hell is Hat-n-Clogs being so nice to him ? But, having no solid evident, Ichigo decided to let it as it was, although his guts told him something was up. Well, he might as well as deal with him later once he found out. After a few minutes of waiting, Nell and Hallibel came out from the back room and they were ready to leave. Urahara gave the girls a pack of soul candy dispensers, told them use it "For emergencies only". After Ichigo did a round in the supermarket, they went home. At the same time, the bell in the school rang, indicating school was over.

-Kurosaki Clinic-

Ichigo wasn't really surprised that all the gang assembled here, including Tatsuki, but Mizuro and Keigo were gone to a group date, and Chizuru was gone shopping. Putting the shopping basket down in the kitchen, he went to the living room and sat down on the table.

"Okay, now feel free to ask." He said after he took a deep breath. Most of the questions were about his new found power, and he told them what happened when he went into his mind. He also told them about his encounter with En, and that lead to him explaining his relationship with Hilda. They decided to ask Yolda what exactly happened when she woke up. And then Tatsuki asked him about his relationship with multiple girls. At this he could only scratch his head and grinned.

"Who cared what people think. If I can make them happy and they are fine with it, so who cares ?" That was his answer. This was rewarded by the girls with kisses on his cheeks, and Orihime blushed at the day dream of her showering Ichigo with kisses. She immediately turned around and hid her face from Ichigo. After a few small conversations, they decided to stay for dinner. Uryu helped out in the kitchen, since everyone agreed to keep Orihime as far away from the food as possible. In the meantime Yuzu was home and started with cooking right away, cheerfully as usual. It had been a long time seen they had guests over at their house for dinner and she want to show off her cooking skills. Karin wasn't back home from soccer yet, so they would wait for her to come home.

Ichigo could sense the demonic force coming from the clinic, indicating that Yolda had awoken. He and Isshin walked in and helped her to drink her medicine. Hilda and the rest quickly followed inside and gathered around the bed. Ichigo didn't ask about her circumstances, but Yolda broke into a sob in her sister's arms.

"Please, Hilda. I don't want to ask, but please save Lord En. They..they captured him. They said they are going to retrain him to become a true Demon Prince. I know my lord's destiny, but on the inside he's just a normal child. Please, I beg you, save him. I will deal with the consequences afterward. I just want him to be happy. I…I.."

She was interrupted when Hilda bent closer and gave her sister an assuring hug. Ichigo's spoke.

"No problem, sister-in-law. You are part of family, and technically speaking, I'm the kid uncle, so he's family too. No Kurosaki will ever abandon his family. Rest assured, we will bring him back." He smiled as Yolda stopped sobbing and looked at him, brimming with hope. "So tell me more, where can I find him ?"

"Lord En is currently held captive in the Demon World." Yolda took a deep breath before continued. "He is under the watch of the 8th Pillar Squad, lead by Behemoth, one of the legendary Demon. My comrades are also held captive and probably will be executed. I barely escaped in time and found Hilda afterward."

"We can get there easily. Alandelon should be able to transport us there." Hilda suggested.

"Okay, let's rest up. Tomorrow we go. Yolda-san, would you like to join us for dinner ?" Uryu asked. "Or do you prefer to eat it here, then I shall bring your meal here for you."

"I'm not good with crowded place, so please bring it here." Yolda forced a smile at him.

"Very well then. Dinner sould be ready soon." Uryu said and went back to the kitchen.

Everyone decided that Yolda would need some rest, and went back to the living room. Hilda stayed behind to check up on her sister, although Isshin said she should be fine. A moment later Yuzu announced that Karin was home and they could begin dinner. Uryu heated up the mushroom soup and bring it to Yolda, together with a tray of food.

"If there is anything just gave a shout, I will help you." He said and went back to dinner.

After the dinner Tatsuki helped out with the cleaning, and soon after a little chat around the table with tea and desserts, the gang went home, each to their own place. And of course, they all decided to went along with Ichigo. Actually, only Chad will tag along with Ichigo to his trip to the demon world. Orihime and Uryu were entrusted to protect Yolda, in case the soldiers of the 8th Pillar Squad showed up.

Sighed, Ichigo went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, and went to bed. Hilda slept downstairs in the clinic to check out on her sister. Nell and Hallibel changed into their nightwear and went to bed with him. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**Author's note : So this is chap 5. MAJOR change to Ichigo's personalities, but I guess you know where that came from. I wrote the relationship between Hilda and Yolda a lot better than canon materials, cuz I think the bond between them is important, and even if they are demons, they are still family. Reviews please. I won't be able to write if there is not enough reviews. Thank you.**

**P.S. : I must give the credit to XiaoWing for the idea of merging the three souls together. I think this is quite convenient this way. Anyway, thanks to XiaoWing.**


	6. Lemony Cranberry Juice

**Author's note : Hey guys, it's me again. Didn't have much time to write the plot, since I still need some time to think about it. So to pass time, here is some extra lemon goodness. My Brain gave me lemons, and I made cranberry juice out of it and you will wonder how the hell did I get it done.**

-Ichigo's apartment-

Ichigo went to his bed after dinner. He and the gang had decided to meet at Urahara tomorrow and then went to the Demon World. He found himself lying on the bed while he let baby Beel drinking his milk in the cribs. He started to doze off, but then found the ceiling moving. Turned out it was due to the three girls jumped onto his bed and rocked it.

"Formation A." Nell said and Ichigo found himself lying on his bed with the green-haired Arrancar on top of him, her breasts dangling just over his head.

"AAH Wait !" Ichigo yelled as he tried to get up but Nell smothered his face with her breasts, making it difficult for him to see or move clearly. Then, he felt his shorts being pulled down his legs and started to squirm until he felt his legs being held by one of the curvy women as Hilda straddled him and his boxers started being pulled off him and the suddenly rush made his erection stand tall and proud, despite its master's current quivering. Then, he managed to free at least his face from Nell's bosom and see that it was Hilda straddling him and Hallibel was the one who stripped him of his boxers as she tossed them elsewhere and grinned mischievously at his manhood as she wrapped her fingers and stroked it while Hilda blew on it.

"You have no idea how many times I wonder when I could do this again." Hilda said as she gently gripped Ichigo's member and began jerking him off, Nell began rubbing her breasts on the side of Ichigo's head, the massive softness of them making his gentlemen personality slowly fade away and his more instinctive appear as an expression appeared on his face that Hilda and Nell both recognized. The hungry golden eyes and the black sclera are something you could never forget.

"You want my breasts didn't you, Ichigo ?" Nell said and Ichigo reluctantly said yes as the woman smiled in victory at hearing what she wanted to hear.

"Okay. Okay. I admit it all. Hilda, Nell, and Hallibel, I've always wanted to see you three naked. Just didn't want to say it because I'd be a major perv if I did." Ichigo said and Hilda replied while smiling

"The same to you, Ichigo. Right, girls ?" Hallibel gratefully smiled and Nell lowered her head to Ichigo and gave him a soft kiss on the lips while Hilda took off her dress and revealed her creamy-looking breasts before enclosing Ichigo's cock in them.

"Hey, let me get a piece of that." Hallibel as she undid the top of her own shirt simultaneously with Nell and the sight of the three large mounds bouncing got Ichigo as hard as he could be, which was perfect for Hallibel and Hilda as they flattened their breasts together on his cock and began rubbing them on it while pressing both nipples together.

"Oh Kami double titty-fuck !" Ichigo thought as he stilled had his lips locked with Nell while both their tongues wrestled for dominance as his hand went up and held up Nell's dangling mounds and massaged them with one hand while he removed his shirt with the other free hand. The two opened their eyes and looked at each other as Nell's hot tongue had won the battle while Ichigo started moving his lower body, thrusting into Hilda's and Hallibel's massaging breasts and softly caressed them. Next, his face met Nell's nipples and he suckled her left teat while her hand continued to rub her other breast on the side of his head. Ichigo's tongue circled the erect bud carefully while his other hand locked fingers with Nell's and the two hands fondled the mound together. Hilda's and Hallibel's tongues licked Ichigo's hilt and eventually Hilda took a deep breath before started to deep throat him.

"Hey Ichigo, mind if I join the girls and you have a taste of me ?"

"Alright." He said.

With that, Nell crawled over Ichigo and held her breasts and licked whatever the free part which Hilda's moth didn't occupied on the moment, making Ichigo's knees twitch as he somewhat felt the blonde's breasts with the other two bosomy women.

"Wow. Your knockers are killer soft." Ichigo said as Hilda removed her tongue from his cock and savored the after taste. All three licked the still hardened cock in front of them. Meanwhile, Nell's ass was just over Ichigo's face and he slid the her panty down her legs and meet her already wet pussy.

"Oh man, this smells wonderful."Ichigo thought as he spread open the folds and began licking them, his tongue teasing her clit while he prodded his finger on her insides. He didn't know what he was doing, but letting his instincts taking over, and right now his instincts tell him that he must make love with these women. Nell felt his tongue and started to wiggle delightfully while licking his manhood along the other two busty ladies and eventually all three tongues went in a sort of pattern from licking it in a circle. Ichigo all the while started to vibrate the three sets of breasts massage him and he practically buried his whole mouth in Nell's warmth.

"Ichigo, you animal." Nell lustfully moaned while she continued getting wet, only allowing Ichigo to get more tasty fluids from her folds and felt himself about to explode from the licking tongues and cleavage on him.

"I'm gonna explode." Ichigo groaned as he temporarily stopped licking Nell and alerted the women.

"What a coincidence. Me too." Nell said with a cheerful smile.

"Oh boy, I've always wanted to taste you cum a second time. Girls, get ready because it's gonna be explosive and very tasty." Hilda said and Hallibel purred seductively, Ichigo never thought another woman beside Yoruichi could purr like that, which was music to Ichigo's ears as her purr was the most seductive one he'd ever heard in his entire life.

Not wanting to waste any more time, he buried his tongue back inside Nell's pussy and that made Nell swallow just the head of his cock, allowing the rest of it to be licked by Hilda and Hallibel. Her hot tongue twirled around the tip of Ichigo's hilt while her two companions still massaged and lick the uncovered shaft while Ichigo's own tongue now circled her clit and he was now fingering her pussy while his other fingers held open her folds. With one final lick, each person groaned as their orgasm approached and Nell took her mouth off the hardened-cock to let out a long whimper as she felt herself come in Ichigo's mouth and he himself growled as he released a fountain of semen onto the women's breasts and it trickled down from their collarbones all the way through their cleavage. Hilda, Nell, Ichigo, and Hallibel all panted and tasted the dripping fluids.

"Nell, you're tasty. Nice work, Hilda. You too, Hallibel." Ichigo said as he licked the juices from his mouth and fingers and Nell giggled and replied while licking the creamy fluid off her chest delightfully "You too, Ichigo."

"Yes, I always knew you were going to be tasty." Hallibel pitched in as she licked the semen off her breasts and Hilda did the same.

"Whoa Ichigo, I thought you and this sexy body of yours had a delicious taste to it." Hilda admitted.

"You're first, Hilda. First wife always got the first dibs." Ichigo said as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled up his lower body so it would his member would be directly underneath Hilda's pussy.

"Oh my, as eager as always huh ?" Hilda smiled as she gripped the sheets of the bed, remembering how hard Ichigo was when it came to sex as he sat up and slowly eased Hilda onto his lap, her warmth taking his member inside of her and she whimpered as Nell and Hallibel watched the show. Ichigo growled as he held still for a while to let his member familiarize Hilda's inner core before he started pounding into her form.

"As good as ever huh, Ichigo." Hilda moaned as she let herself fall back into him, her back touching his chest while she bucked her hips to match Ichigo's thrusts and he cupped the underside of her breasts. Suddenly, Nell and Hallibel stopped watching the show and crawled over to Ichigo and Hilda.

"Ichigo, allow us." Hallibel said as she placed her hand on his chest and let her tongue lick and suckle his tongue while Nell did the same with his ear before her other hand snaked up Ichigo's stomach and fells his rock hard abs. Ichigo rubbed the two dangling breasts together as Hilda arched her head back and letting about soft moans. The attractive blond demon placed her hands on Ichigo's chest and caressed it while Ichigo held her breasts to his mouth after broke the long kiss with Hallibel. The combined feeling of Ichigo's thrust and his tongue on her body made her orgasm start to build itself.

"Ichigo, I'm going to burst." Hilda moaned, which made Ichigo nod his head at the other two ladies as he fell onto his back and the blonde's bucking legs landed on his knees and continued to buck as Ichigo lowered his hand to Hilda's womanhood and managed to lick her clit while Ichigo jerked his hips back and forward heavily.

"Ichigo, I'm cumming !" Hilda moaned one final time before her inner body pulled Ichigo's member and the two simultaneously released at the same time, the fluids flowing out of them and Nell licked the cream-colored fluids as Ichigo helped Nell lift herself off him and she laid next to him.

"Ichigo, mind if I take five?" Nell panted.

"Sure. Nell, you're next." Ichigo said as he scooted a pillow behind Hilda's head and left her to catch her breath as the green-haired girl clapped her hands in joy and lied back on the bed, her head landing in front of Ichigo's re-hardened member.

"Want a taste of me, Nell ?" Ichigo said with a raspy voice and Nell nodded in affirmation as Ichigo crawled over her and framed her beatiful face and his eyes looked into hers as he cupped her breasts and slowly entered himself into her, her pussy immediately wrapping around him.

"Whoa, your body really wants me, doesn't it?" Ichigo asked and Nell bashfully nodded yes with a cute blush as he began to move his powerful hips and send his length ramming into her warmth. His fingers gently pressed the giant orbs together as his tongue brushed the nipples that instantly perked up as they were licked

"How do I look, Ichigo?" Nell purred again as she seductively held her arms behind her head, making her breasts jiggle and Ichigo's pupils followed the jiggling mounds.

"You look hot. I can't believe passed you up back in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo admitted and Nell felt herself blush, from both his cock devastating her pussy and comment. Hallibel leaned over to Nell thrust-receiving form and to Ichigo, who himself leaned forward to her. The two pressed their lips together as they explored each other's mouths while Nell's hand went up and cupped Hallibel's breasts, massaging, burying her palms in the near equal-sized mounds and her thumbs rubbing the erect-nipples together. Green eyes gazed into bright yellow ones as the two licked each other's mouths but that didn't stop Ichigo from thrusting into Nell. A muffled moan came from both Nell and Hallibel and that alerted Ichigo, who looked at the tanned girl for a moment before she gave him a look of permission to separate his mouth from her.

"Nell, are you getting ready to come?" Ichigo asked and she nodded yes. Not wasting time, Ichigo moved his hands from Nell's breasts and pressed it against her hips as he now pounded into Nell like there is no tomorrow. Hallibel pressed her hand on Nell's breasts and locked fingers with her hands as she worked to let her lover and friend came at the same time. Nell wrapped her arms around her breasts as she came and Ichigo moaned he released herself into Orihime's pussy and pulled himself out of her.

"You keep getting stronger, Ichigo. It's amazing." Nell said as she kissed Ichigo on the lips and he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her closer to him. Hallibel cleared her throat a few minutes later and both looked at her.

"Aren't you forgetting someone, Ichigo ?" She seductively asked and Ichigo chuckled as he let go of Nell and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Last but not least, you Hallibel." Ichigo said as he laid back and Hallibel straddled him. Nell looked to see if Ichigo's little man had gotten back up and grinned as she swallowed it whole, letting it covered in her saliva.

"As good as new." Nell said after removed herself from his cock as it came to life once again

"Come on Ichigo, let's not miss out on the big final." Hallibel encouragingly said and Ichigo agreed. Hallibel lied on all four on the bed and turned her ass to Ichigo, who completely buried his hilt inside of her as he broke through her hymen. Hallibel hissed in pain for a second and twitched her legs and the three-orange haired people on the bed widened their eyes at the fact she was a virgin.

"Hallibel, you're a...?" Ichigo asked with disbelief and the blond Arrancar wittingly laughed at his expression.

Ichigo apologized and gripped her ass as he started to thrust into her while she rolled her hips to allow him to move easier. Ichigo moved his hands to Hallibel's breasts and caressed them while she moaned in pleasure, while he lowered his body, let it touch her back and started to lick her neck. Hallibel's hips rolled faster in a playful motion that purposely teased Ichigo into making more wild thrusts into her, beating her in a race of speed and gaining her some more pleasure from. Ichigo stopped licking her and warned that he was about to release himself. No delaying any time release themselves, Ichigo put his tongue back into Hallibel and slammed his hardened member into her core while he let a free hand travel down her pussy and rub her clit. With a final moan of each other's names, the two lovers released themselves at the same time and heavily panted.

Hallibel held Ichigo's fluids drenched in her fingers and licked it before Ichigo lifted her off. He crawled to the head of his bed along with the three ladies. Hilda laid on the right side of Ichigo and cuddled up to him while Nell laid on top of him as Hallibel laid on his other side. He kissed Hilda, Nell, and Hallibel on the lips and pulled the bed sheets over them before saying "Night ladies, sweet dreams. Love you all."

"Ah, it was nothing." Hilda smiled while coyly flexing her hand while Hallibel said "Our pleasure."

Finally Nell said "You're very welcome."

As Ichigo hit the switch and the lights went out and he went to sleep. Hilda kissed Ichigo's jaw while Nell and Hallibel kissed him on both sides of his cheeks and relaxed. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day.

**Author's note : This chap is a bit short, but I write this while watching porn, so concentration is disabled. Okay I'm not gonna lie about this, but this is my first attempt at a real juicy scene, and I think this is successful. Even though I never experienced it myself, that's right ladies, I'm a virgin. Well, next week I got a break from school so I'm gonna write you a few more chaps in 1 week. Bye for now and don't forget to review. I need review to live. All critism, sarcasm, flames, roasts and BBQs are welcome.**


	7. The Goatchinned Demon

**Author's note : Must…have…reviews…(collapsed on the floor ). Nah just kidding. Sorry I was late but my laptop was dead for some reasons. Also I need to revised, reread and edit the few chaps I have written and do some research on demonology and demonism. BTW, I don't have a disclaimer, because that thing is useless. Anyone knows I would never own Bleach, Beelzebub or any kind of manga, ever. Anyway, here is chapter 7. **

-Ichigo's apartment-

He was laying in his bed, squirming. Inside his head, he was laying too. But not on a bed, but a green grass field, on top of the last building still standing in the remnants of his inner world. Zangetsu would have loved to see some green in his world, but he wasn't here. Not anymore. Ichigo was laying in his mother's lap, her hands gently stroking his head. He had many questions, but couldn't find a way to speak. He just looked up at his mother, who was smiling so gently at him. Finally, she spoke.

"They will be coming soon."

And after that, his vision blurred. Her figured slowly faded away, as well as his vision. The last thing he could see was his mother soared toward the blue sky on a pair of angel wings. He reached out his hand, but caught air instead. With a sudden shock, he woke up. Reaching for his face, Ichigo could feel his tears were streaming down his cheeks. Quickly he wiped it away. He used to have dreams like this, after the period after his mother died. But that was a long time ago. Ichigo wondered if the dream had anything to do with his change in power, since she appeared in his inner world. And he wondered about who were the "they" she talked about. But, he didn't care. It's just a dream, right ? Slowly, Ichigo returned to sleep.

A few hours later, he woke up, still feeling so groggy. Looking at his new clock, it was just 6 AM, too soon to his liking. Turning his head to the right, he saw the girls still sleeping peacefully, and smiled. What he did last night was great, although it wasn't his idea of "resting before battle", it wasn't so bad. In fact, he was looking forward for more of these "occasions" with the girls. And then realization just hit him square in his face. In a rush, he didn't turn on the barrier in his room. And that meant he would never be able to live it down if his dad caught even the slightest sound of his late night activities. Or even worse, Yuzu would hear it since she was sleeping next door. He didn't care much about Karin, since she's a tomboy, she wouldn't give a damn, but still. Damn, it was going to be a very awkward morning if they knew.

Groaned, Ichigo lifted himself off bed without waking his girls up. Changed in his most comfortable clothes, he picked up baby Beel, who was also awoken since he woke up again. Having synched with each other had its advantage. It was like they could understand each other without a word, much like Ichigo and Chad having a conversation without talking. Men's talk is simple. After he snatched an empty milk bottle, Ichigo let Beel ride on his back and went downstairs. Ichigo found another surprise in the living room.

"Oh great, more surprise. Somehow surprises keep falling down from the sky to me." He muttered.

What he found was his father, who stood in front of his late wife's poster and smoked. And today wasn't her anniversary. It wasn't much longer when Ichigo found out why, since his father spoke.

"Masaki, our boy had finally become a man. Soon our house will be overrun with wonderfull grandchildren."

"Aw shit." Ichigo thought. "So you sort of knew ?" He asked his father, who had turned to him and smiled one of his rarely seen fatherly smile.

"Of course. I don't even have to put a glass against the door. Even the whole block could hear you, ahem, having a late night activity."

"Did the twins hear ?" Ichigo asked anxiously when he walked back to the kitchen and boiled some water.

"Nope. I put a kido seal on their room to prevent them from hearing anything. But seriously, you should put up the barrier. We built it for a reason." Isshin sighed as he sat down on the chair.

"You know, it kinda hard to focus when you got three babes fawning all over you." Ichigo said, not even blinking nor blushing at what he said. "By the way, can a gigai get pregnant ? I mean I even broke Hallibel's hymen last night, so I wonder if gigais can function like a human body."

"Well, probably not, but you will never know what the hell Kisuke is thinking. I tried to figure it out for a few decades but gave up halfway." Isshin said, inhaled another puff from his cigarette. "But you should be careful. I think Hilda can be pregnant easily."

"I'll be damned. Too late to worry about that anyway. Maybe next time better." Ichigo said as he poured milk into the bottle.

"Oh yes we expect that next time would be better as well." Hilda said.

Ichigo turned around and saw Hilda, Nell and Hallibel were already dressed and ready to leave. He gave Beel his bottle and gave each of the girls a morning kiss, and said goodbye to his father. Isshin had wanted to have Beel behind, but Hilda insisted on having Beel with them, as having experienced Ichigo's power in battle shall help him grow to be a fine demon king, to finally destroy mankind. Anyone else gave Ichigo a questioning look, and he just waved his hand dismissively, hinting them not to worry about it much. After they promised to return safely, Ichigo and the girls set off to the Candy Shop.

-Urahara's Candy Shop-

When Ichigo arrived at the humble shop, he found that his friends were already assembled there. He wished that he could have said goodbye to some of his friends in Soul Society, but since they were still busy with rebuilding it, as all manpower was needed, they couldn't come and visit. Tessai served the breakfast around the table, and as they discussed the plan one more time.

First, Ichigo, Chad, Nell, Hilda and Hallibel will get transported to the demon world by Alaindelon. Due to the large capacity, the destination will be off. They would just hope that it would not be too much. Also they only have about 30 seconds before Alaindelon have to close himself. Uryu and Orihime stayed behind to take care of Yolda and the Kurosaki twins, but mostly it depended all on Uryu, since Orihime would probably gave the kids food poisoning. Ichigo wouldn't trust his father one bit if he let him to take care of Yolda. Isshin was known to his ability to drive anyone to insanity faster than Kurotsuchi let his test subjects scream in fear. For all he know, Isshin would ask Yolda to make him grandchildren with Ichigo. The cleaning off hollows would be depended on Zennosuke, and if necessary, Urahara and the vizards.

After everyone was done with breakfast, Tessai and Ururu cleaned up with Tatsuki, who felt like she had nothing to do, and a bit disappointed she couldn't take part in this mission. After that anyone who would go to the demon world went down the training ground in the basement while the rest left, save for Urahara, who was dragging the gigais of Nell and Hallibel to one of his storage room. Tessai had set up a barrier surrounding the area where they could transport, so that the Arrancars could turn to their real form without having the Soul Society detecting any kind of disturbance in the reiatsu. Also it was to prevent the scanner of 12th Division to go haywire when Alaindelon opened up himself.

"Damn, somehow I'm still creeped out by the thought of entering an old man's body." Ichigo muttered. "No offense big guy."

"None taken." Alaindelon replied as he opened himself, revealed a portal spiraling inside his body.

"Go go go !" Hilda shouted before she jumped straight into him. Ichigo would soon follow and then Chad, Hallibel and Nell at last. Alaindelon soon disappeared in a flash of light.

-Somewhere in the Demon World-

"Okay, so where are we exactly ?" Ichigo asked.

They have landed in the middle of a small mountain, or maybe a hill, he didn't know. The sky was dark, and blackened clouds swirled in the middle of the sky. At least it wasn't raining. They were jumping into Alaindelon when a flash appeared, blinding them, and the next moment they were falling from the sky. Ichigo had caught Beel and Hilda in mid-air and land on the small road on the mountain easily, using reiatsu to harden his feet, while Nell and Hallibel sonidoed right next to him. Chad transformed his right arm and used it as a stand to cushion his fall. Ichigo didn't want to use Sonido, since that would make Beel sick, not that he wasn't able to use it. Alaindelon had crashed down against a small landslide, not so far away from them. Slowly he stood up, and staggered toward the rest of them.

"We are here at the mount of Mendes, which is under the jurisdiction of Baphomet, one of the legendary demons."

As Ichigo looked down from the mountain, he could saw the lines of caravans riding under his feet. The caravans were led by some kind of goat-like demons, armed with spears and chains. The caravans were caged with ragged wires and chained. Insides the cages were filled with humans, so Ichigo thought, all of them were apparently females. As for who he is, Ichigo couldn't stand the thought of people in chains and forced into slavery, especially women and children. Even if they weren't human, it was still a crime in his eyes.

"So what are these things doing down there ?" Ichigo asked, pointed down below.

"Offer to Baphomet." Hilda said in a tone equal to any professional tourist guide. "Those females are offered as sex slaves to him, as for those traders to gain favor from Baphomet."

"You don't seem to speak so highly from him." Hallibel remarked.

"I have nothing against him. I hate those merchant. I was once captured by them, together with Yolda. We were lucky that we were sold to Lord Beelzebub. For those who weren't so lucky, they were sold and raped by Baphomet."

"Oh no. No not her. Please it can't be true." Alaindelon began to cry.

"What happened ?" Ichigo asked the guy, a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"My daughter, Angelina. The slave traders captured her. She just sent me a message through our power. Please Ichigo-dono, you must save her." Alaindelon were crying in misery, and Ichigo felt sorry for the guy. "She said she is on the way to Baphomet, and I think she is just below us."

"Don't worry. I was planning to trash them all down there. All the more excuses we have to destroy them. Chad, you with me ?"

The giant just nodded in response.

"I'm sorry I couldn't go Ichigo." Hilda said. "As a servant of the Demon King, if I cause trouble on someone else's turf, it could lead to a war between the kingdoms."

"Don't fret over it." Ichigo said as he leaned closer and kissed her. "Stay here with Alaindelon, will you. Comfort him a little, and I will be back in a moment."

With Beel on his shoulder, he jumped down the mountain and sonidoed toward the first caravan he saw, transformed into his Shinigami mode in midair. Nell just grabbed Chad and Sonidoed down, with Hallibel behind her back. The leader of the caravan, Ichigo assumed as he dressed more "royally" than the rest of the lackeys, spoke to him.

"What business have you to us Shinigami ? Interested in a few servants perhaps ?" He spoke with a raspy voice with a goat face as his head. Ichigo could hear, and feel the greed coming out of his mouth, and felt disgusted by it. And before the rest could blink, the goat head felt on the ground, as the body slumped in a bloody mess. Then all eyes rested on Ichigo again, with Zangetsu unsheathed, blood dripping from it. All the rest roared as all of the guards broke in a charge and attacked Ichigo. Or at least they attempted to before being struck down mercilessly by said person.

"Chad, Nell, free the prisoners, lead them to safety. I'll get to the last line and deal with the rest. Hallibel, clean up from here. I want none of these slave traders alive."

"Yes Ichigo-sama." Hallibel said. Chad just grunted with a nod before headed off with Nell. And with that, Ichigo sonidoed away to the last of the line of caravans, slayed down any of the guards who opposed him. Those who tried to run away were hit with a Cero, or Getsuga Tensho before they could get out of sight. The rest cowered in fear, and felt to their knees to beg for their lives, in turn Ichigo can have all the slaves he wanted. He just spat on the ground, disgusted, as he cut their heads off.

With a swift movement, Ichigo cut off the chains that were locking the cages. The prisoners huddled in a corner, fears in their eyes as he approached. With a smile on his face, he sheathed his sword and opened the cages.

"You have nothing to fear from me." He said. "From now on you are free again."

At this, they slowly walked out, cautiously, in fear they might be attacked again. As the first few were out of the caravans, the rest would soon followed, and in no time the place was full with prisoners, in all kind of forms and shape, most of them resemble human, and all were females. They all were dressed in ragged clothes, and most of them had visible scars of whip slashes on their bodies. In the meantime, Chad had found Angelina, and carried her bridal style toward her father, with Nell sonidoed them up the mountain. Hallibel reassembled them all toward Ichigo, and when they all gathered, he spoke.

"From now on you are free. I suggested you return to where you came from. Take the caravans to travel if you are from far away. I also suggest that you travel in a large group, and take those weapons of the traders to arm and defend yourselves. Sorry I couldn't escort you back, I have other things to attend to. Well, good luck." He said and took off to the mountain, with Hallibel right behind him.

The crowd beneath him was crying and cheered him on with his journey, and loudly thanked him for his rescue. It gave him great satisfaction for doing a good deed, although killing those demons were a bit excessive, even if they deserved it. But victory was lived short, as a loud booming voice echoed through the sky.

"Who dared to cause trouble in my territory ?" the voice said.

After that, the earth trembled and a person came to view. The person looked like a normal middle aged man, with a goat beard on his face. But it wan't the person that they noticed first. No it was what he was riding on. It was a giant worm,no maybe an earth dragon, with goat horns on top of it. The worm/dragon had no eyes, and the sharp teeth revealed 3 rows of teeth, jagged and seemingly sharp enough to tear the earth apart without any problem.

"So which one of you made a mess in my turf ?" The man asked in a demanding tone.

"I am. And who are you to say ?" Ichigo asked as he raised his sword.

"I am Baphomet. And you must be the contractor to the Beelzebub royalty, am I correct ?"

"Yes. What do you want ?"

"You disturbed my time, and for that you must pay. Defeat my little pet here, and I shall grant you passage through my territory. And if you lose, all your women belong to me."

"No problem. But with one condition." Ichigo replied, unsheathed his sword.

"And which is ?"

"Let the prisoners go first. I don't want them to get caught up in the fight."

"Very well. I do not intend to make a bigger mess out of this."

Ichigo started to stretch his arms and legs. He still hadn't really used to fight in his human body, however, Ichigo is a quick to adapt to the most impossible situation. Meanwhile, the man had leaped away from the monster and landed softly next to him. From just a look Ichigo could tell that this man's power varied somewhere between a fifth seat to a lieutenant, but Ichigo had learned not to judge anyone at first sight. Baphomet could be a very powerful opponent, Ichigo thought. Hilda had said Baphomet was a legendary demon, and that had to mean something. The prisoners, at the sight of the giant monster, had already fled off to somewhere safe in a matter of no time.

"Let get this over with." Ichigo sighed as he felt no reiatsu down below.

With a slight pulse in his wrist, Ichigo applied a bit of his own reiatsu in it, and Zangetsu shaped in its Shikai form. This was one of the thing Ichigo noticed about his unique Zanpakutou. He didn't need to have a release command like any other Zanpakutou, just a simple rush of reiatsu should be enough to activate Shikai. Perhaps it was due to Zangetsu hated it to be sealed.

"Getsuga Tensho !" Ichigo shouted as he fired off a blast wave of massive blue reiatsu. However, it wan't a normal Getsuga Tensho. This one was embedded with blue and white lightning sparks flowing in and around it. Ichigo knew it was due to Beel's power synchronized with him, but he never thought that his power had a Lightning attribute. Glancing at his shoulder, where Beel rested, Ichigo could see the blue aura in his eyes, just like the first time he used Getsuga Tensho. As the attack hit its target, the monster roared in pain as its scales started to crack, but yet it wasn't going down.

"Cero." A single escaped Ichigo's mouth as Nell and Hallibel's eyes widened in shock when they realized the attack. They all knew about Ichigo's hollow power, but never thought he could fully use it to its full extend. Hilda said nothing, but a simple smirk on her lips showed her confidence in her man's power.

Just like the previous attack, the red glowing orb formed at Ichigo's finger was sparking with white lightning. At the size of a soccer ball, Ichigo released his Cero. The red orb flew through the air and went straight into the beast. The red faint light could still be seen inside it, before it exploded from the inside, shattered the monster in millions pieces. All of them were reduced to charcoal and dust due to the lightning, much to Ichigo's delight. A rain of blood would mess up his hair, and no one like to wash his hair in blood.

"Very well." Baphomet clasped his hands. "You've proven to be very entertaining. You may pass. As long as you don't disturb me anymore."

And with that, Baphomet faded to darkness, left only a trail of dust behind. Ichigo started to make his way back to the group, and sealed his power when he reached the destination.

"Ichigo-sama that was great." Hallibel said, bowing.

"Yea Ichigo it was awesome." Nell said, cheerfully as ever.

"I must thank you Ichigo-dono." Alaindelon said. "I don't know how we can ever repay the favor, but if you need anything, just said so."

"Don't mention it." Ichigo said. "So now where do we go ?"

"You can go back to our house. It's within the territory of lord Behemoth." Angelina said for the first time. "I heard from my father that you need to find lord En. I work in the castle of lord Behemoth. I think I can get you in it."

"Then what are we waiting for ?" Ichigo asked, not wanting to waste any more time.

"We need to wait untill my work shift. Then I can sneak you in. In the meantime, you can rest at our home. You must be tired from the journey."

"Where is your house ?" Hallibel asked.

"A few miles away from here. We shall transported you there."

"Are you sure ? The last time I went inside a demon we ended up in this shitty mountain." Ichigo asked, not wanting to get lost again.

"There won't be any problem this time." Angelina said reassuringly. "Last time it was due to overloaded capacity. This time we have two transport demons here."

Ichigo just nodded at that. Angelina and Alaindelon stood up, held each other's hands and raised it above their head, forming a gate as the space between them began to distort and formed a portal. Reluctantly, Ichigo walked through it, followed by Chad, Hilda, Nell and then Hallibel.

What Ichigo saw was a small house, made out of wood, one that looked like it came out from a camp in horror movies. Their surrounding was covered with trees in all kind of shapes, sizes and mostly monstrous. Ichigo guessed that it was kind of typical here. As they entered the house when Alaindelon opened the door, a smell of lavender and oak hit their nose.

"I'm sorry, my house is a mess." Angelina scratched her head, bowing at them. "I fought back when I got captured, so.."

"It's okay we understand." Ichigo said.

"A meal will be ready soon." Alaindelon said, putting on a pink apron. "After that it's Angelina's work time. We shall be waiting outside the castle in the wood, when you are done."

"Okay." Ichigo said as he picked up a wooden chair and sat down. "Now Angelina, can you tell me more about this castle ?"

"Ah yes. The castle of lord Behemoth is a fortress. It is used as a training ground for the 8th Pillar Squad, one of the main forces of the Demon King. There were 5 towers surrounding it, with the harpies guarding them. On the ground there were orcs and trolls, together with Cerberus dogs. But the ones you need to be paying attention are the officers of the 8th Squad. You can tell by the different uniforms and their mermaid ears. I work under the dungeon, in the cleaning unit. Beneath my work place is the prison, where they would most likely keep lord En captive. However, it is also possible that lord En is held in one of the private chamber in the second floor. I guess you will have to find out."

"That's good enough thank you." Ichigo nodded at the girl. "We only need to get in. From there, we'll see. Also you said 8th Squad. Does that mean there are also other squads ?"

"Yes, there are in total 666 squads, each one of them assigned to a legendary demon. The smaller the number, the higher the power. For example the 1st Squad belong to the Demon King, a handful of elites warrior handpicked by the King himself. And the 666th Squad is just small fry that even I can defeat."

"Very well. That is all I need to know for now. Thanks again."

"You don't need to thank me. Think of this as a way to repay you for saving my life."

"Ichigo-dono, Hilda-san, Chad-dono, Nell-san and Hallibel-san, dinner is ready." Alaindelon said with a bow. "Please forgive me if my humble meal is not to your taste."

"Ah don't fret about it." Ichigo said. "Also cut the formalities. Just call me Ichigo."

And then they dined and chatted about the demon world. Ichigo and Chad had came to understand more about this world, and Nell and Hilda found that the food here suited their taste pretty well, better than the canned spirit particles they had at Hueco Mundo. After dinner they rested for a while before followed Angelina deeper in to the darkest part of the wood.

**Author's note : 2,839 Hits** **and** **1,179 Visitors. It was more than I could imagine. Thank you for those who reviews, favs and alerts my story, and anyone who read this.**

**Again I'm sorry if I couldn't upload more. I'll try to upload one more in the weekend, if I have time. I hate it to disappoint my readers but I couldn't help it. Please review for me to give me the strength I need to write. Thank you all.**


	8. Rescue

**Author's note : And I'm back from the dead. Someone gave me a review, so I revived. Here is chapter 8. Enjoy.**

-Demon World, Behemoth's territory-

Normally Angelina would have teleported herself to the castle, however, this time, she was leading a group of people to the location. Of course it would be possible to teleported the whole group there with her father's help, but Ichigo decided it would be better if they walk there, so they can study the surrounding and use it to their advantage. As Ichigo, Chad and the girls were walking through the eerie wood, they revised their plan once again.

Hilda, disguised as a normal wet nurse, and Angelina will enter through the back door, used for servants only. Chad, Ichigo, Nell and Hallibel will have to enter via a secret passage underground, passing through a sewer and sneak into the castle when Angelina open the lid. Hilda hated it when Beel had to move through a sewer, as she found it unsuited for his royal status. But after Ichigo said that if she let baby Beel follow her it would blow their cover, and endanger them both, she grudgingly accepted. After that, they would spread out, take out any guards that spot them, as silently as they could without them ringing the alarm. Chad and Hallibel would search the dungeon together with Angelina, while Ichigo and the rest would search on the castle. Whoever found En first would flare up his/her reiatsu or demonic force to signal the other, and then they would make their way out, with or without lethal force. At the rendez-vous point Alaindelon and Angelina will transfer them all to the human world.

And of course, the plan is not flawless, but this is all they could think of for now. The old Ichigo would have busted up the front gate and fought his way in, but after the merging Ichigo was calm and collected now. He would stand still and listen, make plans before making rash decisions that would endanger his fellow comrades. As they arrived, Ichigo and co. found the castle to be quite impressive, if not horrid and intimidating to say.

The castle stood tall above a great hill, with guard towers stood tall on the sides. The walls were decorated with skulls, not all of them resembled humanoid, and jagged bones protruding out. Cerberus dogs were held by leashes, with a small squad of Orcs patrolling around. On top of the tower a figure of a half bird half female humanoid creature could be seen in the dark sky. The outside of the castle looked like it had withstood many attacks, and there was red splash on the walls, possibly blood.

Beel looked over Ichigo's shoulder with great interest, and his eyes looked like they were filled with joy. Ichigo had soon noticed that Beel hold a great interest in anything a normal kid would cry. He would watch horror movies like they were cartoons, and listens only to heavy metal if he wanted to calm down. And thus Ichigo didn't even care anymore if his son saw the most horrible pictures of life or not. If it bring baby Beel joy, and not go against his morals, then it was fine.

Hilda had dyed her hair black/brown color since they depart, and changed her hair style from her normal bang the covered part of her face, to let it flow down naturally. After they walked to a small side of the hill, beneath the view from the harpies and the guards, Chad moved a large rock aside, as pointed out by Angelina, revealed a pathway to a small cave.

"Be careful." Ichigo said to Hilda as he pulled her to a hug.

"You too."

Hilda gave him a goodbye kiss and walked up the hill with Angelina.

-Inside the castle-

It had been a while since Ichigo and co. entered the castle. Angelina and Hilda had opened it for them while they patiently waited until Ichigo felt Hilda's reiatsu. After that they had spit up and followed the plan. Currently Ichigo had made his way to the second floor without letting the guards noticed. And this was where Hilda's skills of assassination came into play as part of her life as wet nurse. For Ichigo it was just another episode of Metal Gear all over again, blending in dark corners to hide his appearance. Sometimes when it was needed in so many close calls, he would direct his reiatsu at the guard and suffocated him until he passed out without killing him. He wasn't fond of killing, unless necessary and his enemies deserved it. The bodies were dragged into closets and toilets, and in some cases, dumped under the beds of vacant rooms.

He was now hiding in the ceiling as he directed his reishi to stand on air, as Nell did the same while Hilda crouched under him in a dark corner, her umbrella in hand, ready to eliminate anyone who came too close. He was close now, he could feel a faint twinge of reiatsu close by, a few foot ahead in a room right behind a corner. There were two guards, but Hilda hand signaled them that she could take it, so Ichigo trusted her to do it right. Hilda threw her sword at the farthest one, impaled him though his head, killing him instantly. The other one couldn't react, because he was already dead before he hit the ground. The last thing he saw was Hilda and his headless corpse slumped to the ground.

Ichigo and Nell sonidoed next to her and he forced the door open. The alarm went off the moment he did it, but that mattered not to him, since he already achieved the first objective. True enough, he found En in the room, inside a red cube made out of glass.

"I'm glad that you are here Contractor." En said though the speaker holes on the glass. "Hurry get me out. I have important information that I must give to my father."

Ichigo nodded and motioned him to be silent. Hilda tried to destroy the glass with her sword but an electric shock ran through her body as an invisible barrier appeared and the force knocked Hilda back a bit. Ichigo moved toward Hilda to see if she was fine, and she nodded to him, and told him to save En first.

"Nell, can you kiss Hilda ?" Ichigo asked.

"What ?" This both came from En and Hilda. "Ichigo you know I never denied a request from you, even a girl-on-girl action is alright in my book, but this is not the time." Hilda said.

"Baka, it wasn't like that. Though I like to see that, it wasn't the point." Ichigo sighed as he scratched his head. "Nell's saliva has healing ability, and you took quite a shock there, so I want you to be taken care of."

And before Hilda could decline, Nell pulled her face closer hand gave Hilda a deep kiss. The kiss didn't last long, but it was enough to let Nell flow a good amount of saliva to Hilda's tongue. Ichigo chuckled a bit as Hilda turned beet red, as well as En who had covered his face with his hand, but still watching through a slit. Nell was still her cheerful self as always, though there was a faint blush on her cheeks. But Ichigo was back to his scowling face which meant serious business. He touched the barrier with his hand, and felt the electricity rushed towards his hand and started to build up.

The barrier started to flicker as the electricity formed a ball of concentrated energy until it died out. Ichigo motioned with his free hand for En to step back as he used this lightning ball fused it with a Bala and smashed it against the glass. His fist connected with the glass and the lightning ball died out. Nothing happened, but just when Ichigo started to charge for another Bala a crack started to appear. The crack was small, but it soon spread rapidly and covered the cube in no time. Finally, the cube crumbled down after Ichigo simply knocked it with his finger.

"Thank you Contractor." En said after being freed from his cage. "We need to go my father's territory. It's not too far away from here." En paused to catch a breath. "I assume that you have a plan ?"

"What plan ?" Ichigo grinned, with Beel also a weird grin on his back. "We fought our way out, with or without violence." And to finish his sentence, Ichigo fired of a small cero to the wall, destroyed it completely, and also the guards who were behind it.

With the alarm ringing, it had no meaning to hide anymore, so Ichigo decided to signal his friends, by turned to Shinigami mode, and let his reiatsu flared up, suffocating any lesser demons that were nearby. As Ichigo and the rest walked out of the room, they were greeted by a welcome committee made out of roughly 20 men and women, both dressed in the same uniforms with a black coat on the outside.

"Pillar Head." Hilda whispered. Ichigo nodded, they all looked like normal humans, different than the lesser demons that looked more demonic. The only reason why he noticed them was the mermaid ears they had, like Angelina had described them.

"Stay there Contractor." A bearded man spoke. He was around his late 30, taller and obviously the leader of the group. "We cannot let you lead master En away. I, General Basi…"

"Save your breath old man, I'm not gonna remember so don't bother." Ichigo cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Very well." Basilisk said as he pulled out a massive axe. "We fight."

And with that, all of them charged into the group. Hilda had no problem cutting down the lesser demons, while Nell shielded En from the other Pillar members and only knocked them out cold. Basilisk charged for Ichigo alone, and that was a grave mistake, as the axe was broken by a fist, and with his free hand, Ichigo grabbed Basilisk's head and shoved it into the wall, embedded it in there while Beel was laughing with joy, since people, or demons for a better lack of words, were fighting all around him.

The other Pillar members were shocked at this, and while some had tried to run away, they were either cut down by Hilda or knocked out by Nell, some others who were too overconfident or stupid too tried and fight Ichigo. This resulted in all those demons were dealt with in the same fashion as their General. Despise this, demons were keeping streaming into the 2nd floor, though Ichigo and the rest had little trouble dealing with them, they were slowed down a lot.

Eventually, they had made their way to the 1st ground as they found Chad and Hallibel defending Angelina and the other two maids of En, who by this time noticed their master and rushed to him. This was foolish however, as Chad only was just in time to shove them out of the way as he used his right arm as a shield to swat away the spears that were thrown at the maids.

Sachura and Izabella had noticed the attacks aiming for their heads, but couldn't dodge them, not in their current conditions. But the attacks never came. Instead there was a giant with a black massive arm in the form of a shield in front of them. They could both feel the enormous amount of Demonic Force flowing within him, nowhere as strong as the Contractor, but it still surpassed the maids in many levels. They were marveled at his power, and yet they knew none of their demons races had this feature like this giant.

Chad fired off a blast from his arm to those Orcs who had thrown the spears at the maids, and the result was the Orcs crash landed into a jagged part of the outer walls, with the protruding sharp hedges impaling them, finishing them off permanently. Chad turned back and looking at the maids, he reached out his left hand.

"You okay ?" He asked.

Sachura and Izabella just nodded as they took his large hand. They had expected him to yell at them for being reckless, as well as he had a growling booming voice, but they were startled to hear a kind and gentle tone coming from his mouth. As Chad guided them back to Ichigo, Hallibel was busy slicing off enemies, mostly Pillars Members and some of the Pillar Heads, since none of the lesser demons dared to come closer to her.

As the group reunited, both made their way to the front gate, forming a formation of Ichigo and Chad at the front, slicing/blasting enemies to make a path, while Nell and Hallibel was at the rear, guarding the group in the middle, which was En and his maids, while Hilda was in the middle, protecting the group.

"We gotta haul ass now." Ichigo said. "I can take them all, but that will make it too dangerous for En and the girls. Hallibel, Nell, we are going to sonido to rendez-vous." And with that, Ichigo grabbed Hilda and En, while Hallibel grabbed Chad and Angelina, with Nell and Izabella and Sachura followed, they all vanished with a sound of exploding wind, as the movement was beyond the speed of sound. The rest of the demons were flabbergasted, as even the best demons couldn't teleport, if it was not their racial ability, and yet these human pulled it off so easily. Above the highest top of the castle, an old man was looking at the forest, and a man with spiky long hair in a ponytail in a Pillar uniform was standing next to him.

"Shouldn't we hunt them down ?" The younger of the two asked.

"It matters not." The old man answered. "Soon the plan will set in motion. Until then, we need to gather our forces."

-Back at rendez-vous-

"Shall we get ready to return back to the Human World, Hilda-san ?" Alaindelon asked, still dressed in his "usual" attire consisted of a pink boxer with a simple tank top.

"No, we go to visit the Demon King first." Ichigo said. "We need to hurry, I think that En had something important to report to his father."

"Yes Ichigo-dono." Alaindelon said, with a serious face. And with that, he formed a portal with his daughter, and everybody quickly hurried inside, and in a blink, they all vanished.

-Demon King's Castle-

The castle of the Demon King was impressive, and although not horrible as Behemoth's, it still possessed an evil aura flowing out of it. The castle was Victorian style out of 18th century England, and may as well serve as a house for a King, which was rather fitting. As they were teleported, some of the outside guards were immediately there, but knelt down as fast when they noticed En, as well as Beel.

"Inform my father." En said. "And make room for the Contractor of my brother as well as his concubines and the servants."

One of the guards nodded, and immediately went through the giant metal door at the front. The rest guided En and Ichigo followed inside. The inside was even more eerier than the outside, with the walls decorated with skulls, all from different species, and also weapons of all sort hanging on the walls. The castle was lit with candles, while there were a few windows high above, a cold chill still flowed in the room, making Angelina a bit uncomfortable. Chad gave her his jacket with a reassuring smile, and she smiled back.

Soon they arrived at the great hall, where the Demon King resided. On both left and right sides were people, or demons, dressed in black hooded robes, and they all stared at the company with haunting yellow eyes. Though this wasn't enough to scare the team, since the demons had seen a fair share of demons, and while the human and arrancars found these eyes resembled Hollow's eyes, though not as powerful. But what surprised Ichigo was he found the Demon King was sitting in front of a giant plasma screen, playing Super Mario with the Nintendo Cube, while sipping at some drink at the table.

Hilda, En, Izabella and Sachura knelt down in front of him with their hands at their hearts, as a sign of respect.

"Father, I, Prince En, had returned, and I had important information that I wish to report."

"'K, Hurry up, I gotta fight Bowser in a few minutes." Demon King lazily waved his hand.

"Yes father." En said, ignoring the frowns of Ichigo at his father. "We have a traitor in the Kingdom. Behemoth wanted to overthrow you to rule the Demon World."

This left the councilors on both sides murmuring, and King just paused the game and stood up. But this shocked Ichigo even more as King looked like the fusion of Hollow and Zangetsu, from the backside, with his long hair flowing, and the horns on his head, with a long cape flowing gently in a nonexistent wind. But it all changed when the King turned his back to the screen and faced the gang.

His face looked like human, with pale skin and green eyes. His hair was green, same trait shared by father and sons. The horns on his head weren't actual horns, but a helmet. King sighed and spoke.

"Then we will retaliate. Assemble the 1St squad." He said before he walked up to Ichigo. "You have my thanks Contractor. If there is anything you wish for, then say it."

"I want you to quit the plan of destroying the Human World." Ichigo said. "I don't know why you would want to destroy it, but the Human World is a good place." He then pointed at En. "For example En, he found out the joy of games back in my home."

"That's true father." En spoke. "I can't even believe that they even got the PS3, and the graphic was incredible."

This statement made the King frowned a bit, but Ichigo knew that he got him.

"Say, what about I give you a PS3 like i gave En, and you quit the destruction of the Human World, so you can focus at the traitor and not us. Besides, I will give you the latest updates of the newest games back at the Human World."

"Yes, I love it." King grinned like a little kid who got his Christmas present too soon. "This is by far the best proposal I have had. Very well, I shall order my sons to abandon their quests to destroy the Human World. Of course, you would remain the Contractor, as I need you to buy me games. Hilda, I order you to remain by the Contractor's side, until the day one of you die."

"Yes, your Unholiness." Hilda said with a bow.

"Now I would like to continue with the game." King said as he picked up the controller.

-Outside the castle's gate-

"So this is goodbye." En said as he looked at Ichigo.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us ?" Ichigo asked with concern. "This is going to become dangerous for you to stay here."

"I have my duty as a Demon Prince to assist my father. Take care of my brother and Yolda, Contractor."

"The name is Ichigo." He said before stepping through the portal.

"I will see you when this is over, Ichigo." En waved until Ichigo and co. vanished with a flash of light.

**Author's note : So this is it for now. More reviews, more updates. I have a life too people, so don't expect me to update regularly.**


End file.
